Baby Crazy
by cartoon-watcher-4-eva
Summary: ***MUST READ Authors' Note - Skip to it before reading Fiction***... This is a story where Sora is raped, resulting to her pregnancy. Making matters worse, the rapist is after Sora and her child. Pairings include: Taiora Koumi Junato Daikari. Please read, review and enjoy! HIATUS
1. The Unwanted Occurs

**_A/N: hi eveyone! i just had the greatest idea of writing this story when i was walking home from school and don't worry im still writing other stories and im going to try to finish them soon!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Baby Crazy**

Chapter 1 - The Unwanted Occurs

An eighteen year old teenage girl was walking to her flat from her University class. She had Urban hair down to her shoulders with orangy-red coloured eyes. She was fair skinny but had a wonderful shape. She was wearing a cream coloured jumper with a dark orange coloured skirt just above her knees. She was wearing white pair of knee-length socks and red shoes. Her name was Sora Takenouchi. She was carrying her folder which had notes in it from the lectures she was listening to, and a orange coloured bag hung on her right shoulder.

It was night-time and she had a bad feeling about walking all the way to her flat _alone_. _' I should have listened to Mimi and walked with her but noo. I had to stay and go to the library didn't I'._ She started walking faster, the fear rising and her heart was beating faster. Something was deffinately wrong. A dog ran past her from out of nowhere and it was barking very loudly.

"Ahh," She screamed. Then she calmed, "Silly dog," she said softly. She carried on walking, while she was walking, she looked on the ground and saw a shadow of a male behind her. She started to walk faster, sweating slightly, the shadow of a male behind her picked up his speed. She started running, so did the man. Her heart was beating faster and faster, as she tried to run as fast as she could.

"Ah!" She srcreamed as strong arms gripped her waiste then her and the man fell forward.

"Let me go!" She screamed. The male didn't reply. He stood up quickly and grabbed her arm tightly, dragging her along. Sora tried to pull her arm back but the person who was holding her was too strong for her. When she looked at his face, she got more frightened. He was very pale and looked like a druggy, even worse was that this guy was the one who had been stalking her for the past few months.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, "Let me go!" Then he smiled at her, a really freaky smile, a smile which a murderer does when he is killing his victim, a smile when you can tell he is crazy, a smile when you realise you wish you'd have never known this person. A smile, a deadly smile.

"I want my baby," he said in a very quirky voice which was also very rough. _'A baby? I don't have any baby which belongs to him.'_

"What are you talking about? I don't _have_ your baby," she said back.

"I want my baby," he repeated, this time his eyes widening. He then grabbed Sora from her other arm and put her over his shoulder and started walking away towards a near by cabin. Sora was screaming, shouting and kicking, tears were rolling down her cheeks. This was when she realised what he was talking about. He had been stalking her because he wanted a kid, and the person who would give him the kid was Sora. And not only that, he wouldn't have sex with her, but would rape her. He was a rapist.

When the guy reached the cabin, he kicked the door opened and threw Sora on to a scruffy matress with some rubbish on it. Sora banged her head on the sharp part of the hard plastic. She touched the back of her head and felt the wetness of the blood. She starting loosing her vision and the last thing she saw was the strange guy locking the cabin door and walking closer to her. She then fell unconcious.

* * *

Sora slowly opened her eyes to see she was in her flat room, how did she get there? Was it all just a dream? Her head started to ache so she touched her forehead. It had a bandage on it. She got out of bed and saw she was in her pyjamas, her skirt and jumper had blood on them which were on the chair oppisite her bed. She started walking towards the dressing table to look in her mirror, she saw a thick white bandage was rolled around her forehead and she looked weaker than she was before. 

"What happened?" She muttered to her self. She then remembered what had actually occured the night before and tears started rolling down cheeks. He did what he wanted to do and dumped her in the old dirty cabin. She fell on the floor and started crying more. She felt dirty, frightened and weak. Her room mate then walked in, she was wearing her pink night top with a me to you teddy on it and pink shorts. She had light brown hair and brown coloured eyes. Her name was Mimi Tachikawa.

Mimi walked closer to Sora, her best friend and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Sor', shh, it's ok hun. You're ok," she said, trying to calm Sora down. Sora calmed to a little.

"How did i get here?" Sora asked while sobbing.

"Well ...

**_Flash Back_**

_"Where could have Sora gone?" Mimi asked her boyfriend and __three__ other friends. She was talking to Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, his girlfriend and one of Mimi's closest friends, Jun Motiyama_ _and her current boyfriend Koushiro Izumi. _

_"Don't worry Meems, she'll be fine," Koushiro said. They were walking on the side path searching for Sora, she had gone missing four hours ago and it was now one o'clock in the morning, an hour past mid-night. They decided to split up, Koushiro, Mimi and Taichi would go one way and Yamato and Jun would go the other._

_When Koushiro's group were walking towards a building being built site, Mimi nearly tripped over a folder with papers spread out and a bag. Koushiro quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Taichi kneeled down to pick up the folder, papers and bag then realised something suddenly._

_"These are Sora's belongings," he said lightly. "She should around here somewhere."_

_The couple nodded. Taichi stood up with Sora's belongings and gave them to Mimi. They picked up their speed and started walking faster. Koushiro noticed a near-by cabin and saw a girl who looked pretty familier inside it. _

_"Look there," Koyshiro said, pointing to the cabin._

_"That's Sora!" Mimi shouted. All three ran towards the cabin and Taichi kicked the door then it swung open. Sora was on the dirty matress, her skirt ripped a little from the bottom and so was her jumber from her arms. The back of her jumper was soakig a little bit because of the blood coming out of Sora's head. Sora looked a real mess. Mimi looked around and found a little piece of a white thin curtain on a chair beside the door and ripped it apart. She wrapped it around Sora's head a little tightly to stop the nearly stopped blood coming out of her head fully._

_"What happened to you Sora?"Mimi asked lightly. _

_"I'll pick her up, Koushiro you call Yama and tell him we found Sora, we will meet him and Jun at Mimi's flat." Tachi ordered while leaning down to pick up Sora. Koushiro nodded and rang Yamato. Taichi held Sora in a bridal style and all three hurried off to the flat._

**_End Flash Back_**

Mimi finished telling Sora what had happened the night before. Jun then came in with a cup of hot chocolate for Sora to try to help her. She was also their room-mate.

"Here," Jun said lightly handing the mug of hot chocolate to Sora. Sora took it with a slight but painful smile on her face and took a sip of the warm chocolate drink. She didn't feel better though, she knew that this was going to be a scar on her life and she would never get over it, I mean, who would? Jun then gave Sora an envelope which was posted to her this morning.

"What is it?" Sora asked Jun.

"I don't know, but it's got your name on it," she replied. Sora put her mug on the dressing table and slowly opened the envelope by ripping the top part of with her thumb. Then she felt it again, the fear inside her was rising and she didn't like it. She took out the paper from inside the paper, it was folded in half so she unfolded it and started reading it out aloud.

"_Sora Takenouchi,_

_Last night had happened for a certain reason. And i'll tell you the reason, i want my baby. Don't think i'm going to leave you alone, because this time in nine months, i will come and get my child. If you want to have an abortion, then that will mean you want your death. _

_So if I were you, i would keep my child safe, so don't even try it!_

_Your stalker._

_p.s. last night was fun, too bad you were unconcious._"

Sora dropped the letter then had a breakdown, Mimi and Jun hugged her together and looked at eachother. That's what had happened, she was raped. And now her life depends on it.

**_Well? what do you think??? hope you guys liked it, please review! then i will know that people are reading it._**

**_cartoon-watcher-4-eva_**


	2. Test Results

**_A/N: heres your second chapter guys. hope you like it!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Baby Crazy**

Chapter 2 - Test Results

Later on the day, Sora hadn't been feeling that well. She was sick twice and was feeling a little faint. Taichi, Yamato and Koushiro had come to see how Sora was doing. The girls had told them about the letter Sora got that morning and when the guys read it one by one. The were really concerened about Sora and very angry. Taichi got so mad , that he punched the wall really hard that his knuckles started bleeding and swore at the guy who did that to her.

Yamato told him to clam down and that they had to keep Sora safe and make sure she didn't feel scared. Sora walked in at the same time as Taichi punched the wall, then ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. She dabbed some tissue on his wound to slow the blood down then she put some ointment on it to make sure it wouldn't get infected. After she finished that, she put bandage around it and told Taichi not to take his anger out like that again.

Sora had went to the Doctors to see why she was feeling sick and faint. She had gone with Mimi and Taichi, she told them she was ok but the were persistant and so she agreed. The doctor was their friend, Jou Kido. Jou told Sora that he would need to take a few tests and she she said was fine with it. The were waiting for the results in Jou's room while Jou had gone to get them.

"I already know what it is," Sora said as a few tears started rolling down her cheeks. Mimi gave Sora a little hug but said nothing.

"Sora-" Taichi started but was soon interupted when Jou walked in with the test results.

"Well, let's see then Sora," Jou said, opening the big brown envelope to see the results. Jou knew about what had happened with Sora the night before, Koushiro told him the same morning and Jou was very concerened about Sora too. Jou read the results and knew that no-one would be pleased but he knew he was the one who had to tell her and everyone.

"Sora ... you're pregnant," he said quietly.

"See! He gets what he wants, I can't abort this unborn kid inside me and my life is ruined!" Sora shouted as she bursted in to tears.

"Sora ..." Mimi and Jou said in a unison softly, both very concerned. Mimi put her arms around Sora and gave her a warm hug. Taichi on the other hand was very angry at the person who did this to Sora and was hating to see her cry like that. The hardest part was, he didn't even know this guy so he couldn't beat him up. He had another feeling towards Sora but didn't recognise it, it was very strange.

* * *

When everyone had rounded up at Sora's flat, they decided to be with her all the time, taking turns to take care of her. Mimi and Koushiro would take care o her till twelve, mid-day. Yamato and Jun would take over until four in the afternoon and Taichi would spend the rest of the time with her until she fell asleep. 

It was the first night of Sora's pregnancy. Taichi was sitting next to Sora, watching a comedy film. It was half eight and Taichi heard some sniffing from beside him.

Taichi looked at his side to see Sora, in tears. He then realised how hard it will be for her to get over what happened, but it won't be that easy for anyone to get over that kind of experience. He knew she should've gone home with Mimi but Sora is the type of girl who would always want to get excellent marks for any subject or wanting to make her mum proud, her dad had passed away when she was two years old.

Taichi smiled a caring smile slightly and hesitated a little when he started putting his arm around her. Sora looked up at him, slightly shaken by his reaction, it wasn't normal for her any more to let any male touch her. She however grabbed his navy coloured shirt by her soft, slightly shaking hands and put her forehead on his chest, bursting into tears.

Taichi wrapped his other around so that both his arms were round her waist and he put his cheek on her soft auburn hair. After a little while Sora calmed down, she moved back a little and looked up at Taichi.

"Sorry about that," Sora sniffed.

"It's ok," Taichi said. Sora then removed her hands away from Taichi and saw the wet patch from her tears. Taichi ant the same time took his arms off her. Both sat quietly facing the television. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but a normal one where friends are in their own thoughts or watching what ever they want.

Sora was in deep thought,_ 'why did this happen to me, what have I ever done anything to anyone. I want to live a happy normal life like everyone else. And now I'm pregnant … I'm pregnant with a child I don't want and I never thought of having a kid at this age. Even more, that guy is somewhere out there, how can I be safe? I can't live under a roof of the place that guy knows where I live! He can come anytime and get me! Who knows what he would do to me!'_. Sora blinked tears back as her heart started beating faster as she got more worried about her own thoughts.

"Taichi?" Sora asked softly.

"Yeah?" Taichi said rather quickly because he got interrupted from his thoughts.

"I'm not safe, am I?" Sora half asked, like knowing the answer already.

"Of course you are," Taichi replied. "You've got all of us. What made you think that?"

Sora looked at him, "But he knows where I live," she said, even more quiet than before. "And that means he could come for me at anytime." Sora looked down letting a few tears spill out.

"Sora," Taichi reached out for Sora's hand and held it by slipping his fingers through hers. "We would never let him come closer to you. Yama will be there, you know how tough he is. Jun will knock him out too because Yama's been teaching her a few moves. You already know how Mimi uses her cooking skills to fight and Koushiro has become more faster at finding out solutions and methods for what to do in such problems. And I promise you Sora, I would , let anyone ever harm you. You're my oldest childhood friend, we've known each other since nursery and you know I never brake promises, especially the ones I keep with **you**."

With that Sora smiled, a little convinced with what Taichi had told her. He was always there for her and actually kept his promises. Taichi's heart suddenly started beating faster. He never had felt this way before, something was going on inside and he didn't have a clue what it was.

Sora then started slipping her fingers out of Taichi's, he noticed this then took his hand away from hers. Later that night, Mimi and Jun walked in the living room, Taichi, the one still away put his finger towards his lips telling the girls to keep quiet because Sora had fallen asleep. The girls nodded and he then signalled that he will put Sora to bed and they nodded again. Taichi slowly stood up, holding Sora in a bridal style, and walked towards her bedroom.

He put her into bed and put the blanket on top of her, just under her chin.

"Please … No …" Sora mumbled. Taichi knew she was having nightmares and sat beside her on her bed and softly caressed her auburn hair.

"Shh, it's ok Sora," he said. Sora looked though she was listening and responding to what he was telling her. "I'll protect you, I promised." With that, Sora smiled lightly and had a peaceful night. Taichi stood up and walked towards the door and starting closing it, letting a bit of it stay open, just in case of any emergency. He walked to the kitchen, seeing Mimi and Jun sitting down and having a mug of nice warm lemon tea.

"She ok?" Mimi asked. Taichi nodded for her reply.

"I know this may not sound right, but I think that we should call the police," Jun said. Both Taichi and Mimi looked suddenly straight at Jun. "If the police know, they would find the person who did this to Sor' and she would feel more safe."

"I agree," Mimi added.

"Ok," Taichi said. "Thanks for the idea Jun. We'll talk to Iori since he is a detective we know." The other two nodded and Taichi went to his flat.

**_Well then guys?? how was the second chappy?? please review, i won't mind any help in consideration! or being told how i could improve this. (i know i should put more emotions in this so ... keep reading._**

**_cartoon-watcher-4-eva_**


	3. From Nightmare to a Sweet Dream

_**A/N: hey everyone! Hope you like what i'm writing and those of you do read but don't review, please REVIEW! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Baby Crazy**

Chapter 3 – From Nightmare to a Sweet Dream

_**Dream**_

It was a misty night, around 1 in the morning._ 'Where am i?' _Sora thought. It seemed so real, she felt heavy around her stomach, she felt as though she was nearly nine whole months pregnant. She looked around in the mist, it was really dark but there was light from the lamppost. The mist was slowly dispersing so the sight was becoming more clearly than before. She was on the main streets of Odaibi. She felt very called, but she also felt something she never expected. Love.

Love for the baby inside. Somehow she felt that her and her baby were in danger and she felt as though she needed to protect it. But how? This feeling inside her gave her a new path, a light leading her to a better future, a future that might not even happen if she doesn't have her child with her. She put her arms around her stomach protectively. Coming back to reality. Why was she here, at this time? Where were her friends?

Suddenly, a strange feeling started rising inside her, it gave her chills in her spine and she then started to realize what this feeling was. It was fear. Fear from the guy who gave her the child. She was there, alone, with no-one beside her.

"Hello _Sora_," it was him. She turned around to see he was only a meter away from her. Sora opened her mouths but nothing came out. She knew her fear got to her more than she had thought. "What's the matter? _Cat got your tongue?_". She stepped back and tightened her arms around her stomach. If she couldn't protect her self, then how could she protect her child? He stepped closer to her.

"Well i don't have time for this. I have come for what i wanted," he explained it like it wasn't a big deal to any of them and he came for something that belonged to him.

"Stay away from me and me child," she whispered. Her voice wasn't as strong and clear but he heard her anyway because of the expression on his face. He new he was in control, he was stronger than her and he knew he can do anything to her whenever he wanted to do so. He smiled a really wicked smile, he stepped closer and she stepped further away.

"Stay **away**,"Sora said, and this time, her voice was more stronger than before. He ignored her comment and started taking something out of his thick leather jacket. It looked wooden from the top and sharp metal from the bottom. Sora then realized it was a knife and very soon she started to get panicky. He started to walk towards her and Sora was stood, frozen. She wanted to move but fear had got the better of her and she didn't know what to do.

"minal would love to hear from the criminal. He knew he stabbed her heart like a sword being crashed into a shield. He lifted his knife above his head, grabbed her arm and flew his hand towards her and...

_**End Dream**_

"**No!**" Sora screamed from the top of her lungs.

From their rooms, Mimi and Jun rushed into Sora's bedroom. Both were in their pyjamas and both had messy hair with the eye-liners which had been nicely done, scrubbed at the edges of their eyes. Mimi opened Sora's bedroom light while Jun went and sat down next to Sora.

"Sora, are you okay sweetheart?" Jun asked her like a mum would do to her child at the child's needs. Sora looked at her surroundings and figured out that what she just saw and felt, was only a dream. But the dream felt so _real_. She looked at her two very close friends and felt fresh tears running down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her stomach where the baby inside her was being created. Then she felt both her friends wrap their arms around her for comfort.

"Sora, what happened?" Mimi asked. "You know you can tell us, we're your friends."

Sora looked at both of them.

"But you don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Jun said.

"Yeah. I wasn't pushing you or forcing you to speak. I just meant that we are always their ... you know?" Mimi added to make Sora feel that she isn't going to be forced to saying something that she didn't want to say. Sora nodded for their reply. She opened her mouth a few times, thinking if she should say something or not. Mimi and Jun waited patiently for Sora to talk.

"In my dream ... i was on a street ... and i was nearly nine moths pregnant," Sora started saying as she tightened her grip around her stomach. "Then i heard a voice ... and it was him," a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. "He came to get what he wanted ... he wanted _my _child," Mimi and Jun were a little shocked by that comment. Just ten to twelve hours ago Sora didn't want this child and now she called the baby inside her, _her_ child. Did this mean Sora accepted the child she was going to have in nine months time?

"He then pulled out a knife ... from his pocket ... and ... he raised it to stab me ... that's when i got up!" she started to cry again. She quickly put her hands on her face, letting wet tears fall on them, not being bothered to wipe them. Her friends held her tight for long five minutes, when she finally stopped crying because she had no more tears to shed. Just the pain in her heart which would most probably stay there for a long time. _'Until someone comes and heals it'_. She thought.

"Sora?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah?" Sora asked her back. Looking down.

"Well, we were wondering ... that ..." Jun said.

"We were wondering, how come you've ... accepted, the unborn kid inside you?" Mimi asked, finishing off the same thing her and Jun were thinking. Sora looked up to see that her friends, now maneuvered to sit facing her, had asked a reasonable question. The truth was, Sora didn't know her self. Was it because the child was a part of her? Because she knew someday or another she would accept this child. So why not now? Why later? After all, what has the child done to her? The only person who gave her grief and pain was the guy himself who did this to her. So why should the kid suffer for something he didn't do?

"Because this unborn child, is a part of who i am," Sora replied. "I know what you guys must be thinking, how can i love a child who was not only a part of me, but the part of something whom only hurt me?" She looked in their eyes at a time as she saw them nod. "Well, this child is more mine than his. And I'm not going to let is suffer for something it hasn't done." Sora then smiled, a true smile, a smile filled with love and care. This smile which belonged to the child inside her, and she would fight and protect her child no matter what, she won't let him take it away from her. That's a vow she will keep to her and her baby inside her.

After their chat, looking at the clock, Sora sighed then yawned. Four o'clock in the middle of the night. Sora laid down, putting her arms around her stomach in a protective manner, slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep as fast as an airplane crossing over a tiny island.

_**Dream**_

"Hey sweety," Sora said to a child inside her arms. "You're my baby aren't you? Yes you are, oh yes you are." She said while rubbing her child's rosy cheek with her index finger. Sora's baby had fair skin, with rosy cheeks and a cute small nose. The baby was wearing baby grows and s tiny bib with a cute teddy bear on it. The baby was only around two months old and was rather cute. Sora's child started smiling and giggled, probably because it felt ticklish.

The baby then grabbed Sora's index finger with it's tiny cute soft hand. Sora kissed her child's hand and held her child closer than earlier, giving her baby a cuddle with full of love and the baby smiled and giggled again. Sora kissed her child's soft forehead, which in return she got a little hug from the baby somehow, since it put it's arms half way around Sora's neck, after all the child had very small and really cute arms covered with baby grows.

"Hey," someone called Sora.

"Hi," Sora said as she turned to see who it was and smiled at that person. The person walked towards her and kissed Sora on the cheek, who smiled back at the person. The person kissed Sora's child on the cheek. The baby giggled again and grabbed the person's index finger as it did before with Sora's.

"Looks like my sweetheart likes you," Sora said to the person.

"Yeah, just like you," the person said back and leaned forward to kiss Sora on the lips.

_**Still Dreaming**_

While sleeping, Sora, for the first time after the incident, was having a sweet dream and hopefully, she would be having dreams like this during her days in the future.

**_cartoon-watcher-4-eva_**


	4. Meeting the Gang

_**A/N: hey everyone! sorry i took my time on this - school stuff - you know and ... please REVIEW! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Baby Crazy**

Chapter 4 – Meeting the Gang

Today was the day Sora finally decided to see their good friend Detective Iori. When Taichi and the others mentioned about including the police in the situation, Sora had a mixture of feelings, anger, frustration and mainly fear. She told everyone that telling the police would be the last last thing she would do and the guy who wanted her baby would kill her straight there and then.

It took them over a month to try and get Sora to listen, but eventually they succeeded. They explained to Sora that having a Detective know about her situation would give her and her child more protection. And after all that is what she wanted, so why not take the step. And if that doesn't help, the Detective will be someone they know, their very close friend.

When she finally agreed, they decided to bring the whole gang together. Daisuke Motiyama, Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, Ken Ichijoji, Miyako Inoue, Iori Hida. Daisuke was Jun's younger brother, that's how Jun and Yamato met. Takeru and Yamato were brother's too, Takeru was younger and looked a whole lot more like Yamato. Hikari, Taichi's younger sweet, baby sister, as what he called her, was the kindest and trust able person you could meet. Miyako and Iori used to live in the same building, two flats away from each other when they were small kids, that's how they had met. Ken and the group didn't have a good start but soon Daisuke became Ken's best friend and Ken started dating Miyako.

So they all met in Sora's flat. Everyone were sitting on the sofas, quiet. When Hikari found out, she was literally in tears, Sora was like an elder sister she never had and she couldn't believe that some-one so horrible and mean could do that to such a nice person. Hikari then remembered what had happened a month ago what had happened to Sora from her brother, Taichi.

_**Flash Back**_

_Everyone were at Yagami residence since Hikari had called everyone over for Dinner. They were sitting around the brown table and talking about Iori's Detective job._

"_I still can't believe that you are only 15 and you're already a Detective Iori. You're parents must be proud," Takeru said, putting a boiled cut carrot in his mouth._

"_Yeah," Iori said back, "They are."_

"_How did get the job?" Ken asked with a lot of interest._

"_Well, because my grandpa taught me Kendo, i became really good with my fighting. Obviously this was in my school report, i could solve mysteries from the back of my head that we did in class, even the most hardest ones which were impossible to solve – well that was what i was told anyway. The teachers asked what would i like to be when i got older, i said i wanted to be a Detective." Iori replied, taking a sip of water and then continued his little story. "The next day, a Detective, Detective Sonja came to my class and asked if she could speak to me. My teacher nodded and i followed Sonja, taking my stuff as she lead the way. We went to my home, i thought i was going to be in trouble so i kind of got freaked out. Sonja spoke to my mum and grandpa and from the what i could see, my mum was crying and my grandpa was speechless. They then came to me and Sonja asked me if i would like to join her and her Department of Crime and Assaults. I thought it was some kind of joke but soon i found out that it wasn't. So i thought, what the heck? Why not? I might take the opportunity which i might not get again."_

_Iori looked at everyone to see, they were all looking at him with disbelief. But it was after all, a true story. It was very quiet in the room until the phone rang a few seconds later. Hikari excused her self to go and get the phone, that was when everyone started talking again and Daisuke followed after Hikari, since they had been dating for 6 months. Everyone ignored the fact that Daisuke had followed Hikari and kept asking him questions. _

_Hikari was about to pick up the phone when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist from the back. She immediately recognized that it was Daisuke. Daisuke kissed her cheek and Hikari giggled. "Daisuke," Hikari said. She reached down and quickly picked the phone before it turned off._

"_Yagami residence, Yagami Hikari here," Hikari said as she felt Daisuke wrap his arms a little tighter around her and his warm breath on her neck made her shiver a little._

_"Hikari?" said the voice from the other end of the phone. Hikari immediately recognized the voice, it was her brother, Taichi._

_"Taichi!" Hikari beamed happily, "How are you?" As soon as Daisuke her Taichi's name coming out of Hikari's mouth, he loosened his grip around Hikari, then tightened it more than before, but not so much that would hurt her._

"_Hikari i need to tell you something really serious," Taichi said in his serious tone. "Where are everyone else?"_

"_They are all here, remember? I told you that i was going to call everyone for Dinner," Hikari replied. "What's the matter big brother? Is everything ok?" Hikari asked, fully concentrating on her brothers' voice._

"_Well, Hikari," Taichi paused for a little moment as Hikari waited patiently. Daisuke could hear was Taichi was saying and started wondering what was the matter. "Sora was raped." Hikari and Daisuke stood there in shock. Hikari couldn't believe it, neither could Daisuke. There was a moment of silence until Hikari and Daisuke heard Taichi speak again._

"_Hikari, I want you tell everyone who need to know, Sora's mum is abroad and we have tried to contact her. But whenever we tried, it was always busy for some reason," Taichi explained. "Hello? Hikari? You there?" Hikari was in such shock that she just couldn't respond. Tears started forming in her eyes. Daisuke noticed this and took the phone off her, he stood in front of her and held her hand._

"_Hey Taichi, it's Daisuke," Daisuke quickly said._

"_Daisuke," Taichi said in a little surprise. What was Daisuke doing on the phone when Taichi was talking to Hikari. But anyway, that didn't stop him from talking to Daisuke._

"_Hey, yeah, listen Taichi," Daisuke paused for a moment. "I could hear what you were saying to Hikari." Taichi raised his eye-brow, then he realized that Daisuke must have been with his baby sister, after all they had been together for 6 months and were going stronger as they spent time with each other. "Don't worry, i'll tell everyone about Sora," Daisuke said._

"_Oh, Ok, thanks Daisuke," Taichi said back. "Why wasn't Hikari responding?" He asked, wondering why his sister wasn't talking. Daisuke looked at Hikari, tears started falling down her cheeks slowly, as she stood there. She looked in to Daisuke's eyes._

"_She was just, you know..." Daisuke replied._

"_Shocked?" Taichi asked._

"_Yeah, shocked," Daisuke replied again._

"_Well, i'll talk to you guys later. I have to go see Sora, take care of my sister. Bye," Taichi said._

"_Yeah, bye," Daisuke said back. A few seconds later, he heard a dialing tone so he put the phone down. Daisuke hugged Hikari, knowing she was really upset._

_**End Flash Back**_

"So," Yamato spoke up, breaking the silence. When Yamato found out what had happened to Sora, he was going to kill the guy who did it to her, swearing and cursing in his head. But he knew he had to be there for Sora like everyone else because she was now vulnerable and needed everyone else too.

"So what?" Taichi asked. "I think we should ask Iori." Everyone apart from Sora and the young ones nodded. Iori and the others looked confused. Ask what? "Iori, you know what happened to Sor' ..." He said then took a little breath. "... and we have decided that we want you involved. For Sora's safety and well, you know we have a lot of faith in you. So, what do you say?"

Iori couldn't believe his ears. Were they really asking him for their help? Iori wasn't really sure what to say because he had mixed emotions. If he said yes, then it would be a big responsibility for him. It would be his first case and he wouldn't want to ruin it for Sora _and _himself. Sora was the greatest person you could ever know, and some one doing something so low to her made him feel angry, wanting to find this guy, then ending him to prison for eight years maximum time. Even though it may not be enough, it would be something. And if he said no, he would let everyone else down, which he didn't want to do because they would be disappointed. So he had no choice from either being a coward or doing something in his life to bring justice to an innocent girl.

Iori took a deep breath then nodded. "I'll do it," he said which made everyone proud and brought a little relief on Sora's face. She mouthed a thank you to him and he just smiled back, knowing this would be a long way to go. Now he had to get in-touch with Sonja who was now like an elder sister he never had and he would need to tell her about their new investigation.

**_cartoon-watcher-4-eva_**


	5. An Unwanted Visitor

**_A/N: another chapter to be read..._**

**Baby Crazy**

Chapter 5 – An Unwanted Visitor

The investigation was going to start in one month, which was decided another month ago because Iori's companion, Sonja was already doing a case about a mysterious missing person and decided that it would take at the least one month, if she hadn't sorted it out by then, she and Iori would start on Sora's case anyway.

Speaking of Sora, she was sitting down on her settee, waiting for Taichi to make his entrance, he was 15 minutes late. Sora was now three months and two days pregnant and it had started showing since Sora was quiet petite. Sora's feelings hadn't changed though, even though she was still frightened of the strangely deranged guy who raped her but she also still had the love for her child which was inside her.

"Sorry I'm late!" Taichi said, rushing in and interrupting Sora's thoughts while doing so. Sora just smiled at him slightly. She turned her attention back to her thought as she felt the sofa she was sitting on bend down a little. She heard Taichi's heavy breathing and sighed, he must've ran up the stairs again. Sora stood up and walked into the kitchen. Taichi sat there, watching television. It seemed like it was just yesterday when Sora became pregnant.

But Taichi also started realizing the strange feelings he felt three months ago when Sora was crying. He felt things he never felt before, or he might have felt that way. He probably just didn't notice what was going on in his heart. He discovered that he liked Sora, not just as a friend, but something more than that. He was just scared that if he told Sora, it would probably ruin their friendship, after all, Sora already had so many things going on in her head, she didn't need another problem. It would just make matters worse, and it would show that Taichi didn't care about Sora.

Sora came inside the living room with a glass of water in her hand. Sora passed the glass to Taichi, he smiled back at her taking the glass and drank the water in one go. Sora placed her self next to Taichi, where she was sat earlier on and sighed. Taichi put the glass on the table in front of them. Taichi noticed that Sora seemed a little too quite and upset more than usual. He took the opportunity to ask her what the matter was.

"So," Taichi started. "You want to tell me what's on your mind?" Sora looked at Taichi, a little shocked. How did he know?

"It's nothing Taichi," Sora replied. "Honest." The thing that was on her mind? There was no way she could tell Taichi what was going on in her head. She was thinking about what had happened that morning. She was so scared. That guy, Kenji Koshiyama, the man who raped her came to see her that very morning. She was terrified, he told her to keep her mouth shut. But she didn't. Sora felt as though she had a lump in her throat, she swallowed it, making sure that Taichi didn't notice she was about to cry.

"So, what's the reason for being late today?" Sora asked Taichi, changing the subject. Taichi eyed her for a moment, then thought it was best to leave the matter.

"Well, you know how i am a bit behind on my work, i was told by Mr. Hanamori to stay behind and catch up a little," Taichi started explaining. "And, well, you know how slow i can be at my work, and that's what took me time. Sorry." He finished. Sora just gave a sad smile. _'Some things never change.'_ She thought. An hour had passed with Taichi and Sora sitting down and watching some random movie on the T.V. Sora's case was about to open very soon and she didn't feel so confident when ever she thought about it. She remembered Hikari mentioning to her, 'To have courage, you have to have faith in your heart and love'. What did Hikari mean by that? Sora wasn't really sure but she felt as though she would fine out very soon.

Sora just wanted to cry though, she felt so weak, she was supposed to be strong! She was going to be a mother in 6 months time or so. But she couldn't help it, even though she was unconscious when the guy raped her, she still felt it all. She didn't want to imagine what happened, but it was all there like a never ending nightmare. Sora started shaking slightly, what about when he came to see her that morning, it was so frightening for her. She didn't tell anyone because she was too scared.

_**Flash Back**_

_Sora just finished drinking her cup of tea. She was sitting in her bedroom when she heard a loud knock at the door. It was unusual for some one to knock at the door at that time. Everyone were probably busy in university or doing their job. Mimi was having her long baths and Koushiro was going to be there in forty-five minutes or so. Sora got up off her bed anyway and walked towards the door, she had a bad feeling about this. But it would be rude not to open the door. Sora held the door handle with her soft hand, twisted it and it clicked open. She opened the door, and there he was. The guy was standing there. Sora reacted quickly and shut the door but the guy pushed it forward and Sora was sent flying on the wall._

_Sora looked up to see the guy walking closer to her, she was so scared. He must have found out, he said the she shouldn't allow the police to be involved and she did the exact opposite. Sora then realized he had her pinned to the wall. His hands grasping her wrists tightly. He was hurting her. Sora started shaking and sweating from fear, it must be a dream. She closed her eyes tight and then re-opened them. It wasn't a dream, he was there for real. And now hurting her, physically._

"_Please, let me go," Sora said lightly. What was she thinking about being brave? No, wait, she has to be brave. She needed to protect her child and her self. A really wicked grin started forming on the guys' lips. His face was only inches away from hers. Sora swallowed hard as she felt tears forming in her eyes. "Please," She murmured, she couldn't hold it anymore. She admitted it, she was weak. Tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_You told the police," he said. Sora looked right into his eyes, shocked. So he did find out, but how? His grip on her wrist had tightened and she noticed he looked really angry now._

"_You're hurting me," Sora said, even more lightly than before. She started crying._

"_If you think telling the police is going to stop me from getting my baby," The guy said, he nose was now touching Sora's. "Think again." He finished. Sora noticed that his face was quiet handsome up close, but he had bags under his eyes, which must've meant he took drugs. Sora felt horrible, how could she think of a guy like him, thinking that his face had a nice feature when he was the one who raped her. Sora closed her eyes very tightly, and tried to break free from him. But the more she tried, the harder it became for her to break free. Sora gave up and started crying really hard. _

"_Who are you? What do you want from me? Why can't you just let me go!" Sora questioned. The guy started smirking again._

"_I'm Kenji Koshiyama. You know what i want from you, and i wont let you go until i don't feel like it." He replied. Sora opened her eyes. She really wished that Mimi would come out of the bathroom very soon, or Koushiro to get to the flat there and then. But Mimi always listened to her MP3 and took her time, she only went in fifteen minutes ago anyway. And Koushiro would probably arrive in thirty minutes._

"_Please, let me go..." Sora protested. Kenji came closer to her, Sora closed her eyes in fear. She felt Kenji push his lips against hers very hardly. Sora felt really weak, sick and frightened. Kenji pulled away._

"_That was more fun than the last kiss i gave you," He said. He touched Sora's stomach for a few seconds then ran out. After he left, Sora ran to the door, locked it and then ran into her bedroom closing the door behind her._

_**End Flash Back**_

Sora looked at Taichi. He was now standing up and looking out of the window. Sora couldn't keep it to her self anymore. She had to tell someone. And since he was the only one there. Sora stood up and started walking closer to him. She was only a meter away from him now.

"Taichi," Sora said. Taichi turned around to look at Sora. She had tears in her eyes. It hurt Taichi to see tears in Sora's eyes. It made him angry at the person who made her cry and he wanted to hold her, tell her that he was there for he, and that he wasn't going to let any harm her.

"Sora," he said back. Sora ran to him, her arms tightly around his back. Taichi was shocked, he came back to reality seconds later and held Sora. Sora then started telling Taichi what happened. She told him everything, but not in full detail. This made Taichi really mad at Kenji. He somewhat, threatened Sora then kissed her? What kind of a guy was he? Getting at Sora when no-one was around. That showed that he was afraid to show in front of everyone else.

But at the moment, Taichi had to be there for Sora. She was so vulnerable at that stage, and she could lose her baby if it carried on this way. He knew she wouldn't want that, she loved her child. Taichi would do anything for Sora's happiness. But he was also happy about himself and Sora, one advantage he got from Kenji was that Sora confided to Taichi.

"Shh," Taichi said. "It's ok Sora." Sora had calmed down. She looked at Taichi. She felt much better that she told him. Sora felt so relaxed and safe in his arms, like no-one could harm her. She didn't know why she felt that, but she new that she could trust Taichi. They were looking into each others eyes.

"Thank you," Sora whispered. Taichi nodded. They didn't notice anything around them, but each other. The phone started ringing. It brought Sora and Taichi back to reality. Sora and Taichi let each other go, Sora went forward to pick up the phone. She picked it up and put it next to her ear.

"Hello?" Sora asked.

"Hey Sor', it's Mimi," Mimi said from the other side of the phone.

"Oh, hey Mimi, what's up?" Sora asked.

"I just called to say that me and Jun won't be home until ten o'clock," Mimi said.

"Oh? How come?" Sora asked again.

"We had to stay behind and catch up on notes because we were talking in class," Mimi giggled. Sora sighed and said ok. She then told Taichi about Mimi and Jun and so he decided to stay until they came home.

**_A/N :please review!_**

**_cartoon-watcher-4-eva_**


	6. A Confession to a Friend

**_A/N: another chapter to be read, hope you like it and thankyou those of you who have been reviewing and those who haven't been reviewing but reading..._**

**Baby Crazy**

Chapter 5 – A Confession to a Friend

An hour had passed since Sora had told Taichi about Kenji, Taichi had been thinking of solutions ever since, to make sure Sora would be protected 24/7. But how? And how long will it go on like this for? Sora needed to be protected, her case wasn't going to start until another month, so what were they supposed to do? He understood why Sora didn't tell Mimi, Koushiro, Yamato or Jun, so it was probably him who would tell them. But he needed Sora's permission, because it was her thing to say, not his. So, now was as good time as any other.

"Hey Sora?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Sora asked back.

"Do you want me to tell everyone else what happened, or do you..." He trailed off.

"I'd prefer you," Sora replied. "Unless you don't-"

"No no," Taichi cut her off. "I'll do it, don't worry about it." There was a moment of silence.

"You know, i never thought that something like that would ever happen to me. Who does anyway," Sora started saying as she looked up at the ceiling. Taichi looked at her. "But when it happens to you, it seems so unreal. You really want to think that it's just a bad dream and you let it go past. But, it never does. It's always there like a scar, no matter how hard you try to make it disappear, or how much you try to think a head in life, it's still there." Sora looked down, looking at her hands which were on her thighs. Her expression was unreadable because of the darkness in the room. The only light that was on was from the T.V.

"When ever you look in the mirror, to see your reflection. You feel disgusted and horrible. You want to break the mirror but when you come to think of it, it was your fate to turn out to be pregnant and have a child of a guy who raped you. Then you start pitying yourself, thinking that the worst thing happened to you in the whole world, but the truth is that it's not the worst thing. It depends on the person who it happened to, it's their choice what they want to think." Sora then looked at Taichi with tears in her eyes.

"And you know what i think?" Taichi just nodded, listening to every single word of hers. "I think, no. I _know_, that at the beginning, i was those kind of girls, pitying herself. But then when i realized the reality. The dream i had." Taichi looked confused for a second. "In my dream, i saw that i had a happy family, someone accepted my baby. You know how that made me feel? What it made me think? I had a chance, and i know it was just a dream, but it really meant a lot to me. You know? Like my silver lining in the grey clouds. And then i started loving my child more than ever, it's a part of me, and no one is going to take it away from me. Not even Kenji."

"But i know I'm scared, i have fear, who wouldn't though? I'm not really sure what Hikari meant when she said 'To have courage, you have to have faith in your heart and love'. But i knew she said it to make me believe that there is always a chance that everything will be fine. I just have to have faith in my heart and love. And you know what else keeps me going? Everyone. You guys are always there for me, that makes me strong, not physically, but, you know." Tears spilled on her clothes as she gave a small half-hearted laugh. "I know i may be weak from the outside, but not as much from the inside. I just get scared, you know?"

Taichi nodded. He didn't know where this topic came from, but he just wanted to listen to everything she had to say. After Sora finished telling Taichi about her feelings to the reality, Taichi started thinking of what to say back. He had to pick the right words and console Sora to tell her she was definitely brave and not alone.

"I know," He started. He took a deep breath in, then out. "And you are right, we are all here for you, each one of us. And it's ok to be scared, that's a part of every humans' life. If no-one had fear, they would be inhumane. And what you think about yourself being stronger now than when it first happened to you, in my eyes, you are the most courageous person i have met in my entire life. Getting raped, is something horrible that could happen. Some people would give up, but you. You fought the fear, you loved the baby inside you. You keeping the baby is the biggest step you could take in your life, and to me, it was the wisest decision too."

Sora couldn't believe what she was hearing. After making her decision that she would accept her baby, no-one told her that she made a wise choice. She thought everyone would be against her. But after what Taichi said, she felt something she hadn't felt in a while, joy. "And i want you to know that i am sure, your mum and dad would be very proud of you, as i am." Taichi finished. Sora smiled slightly as tears kept running down her cheeks. Tears not from pain or sorrow, but tears of joy. Sora placed her hands on his chest, holding his shirt firmly, Taichi held her back.

Sora felt strange, this feeling inside her. She felt warm, protected and cared for. She loved that feeling. Taichi was a great friend! _'Saying such beautiful words. Agreeing with my decision, making me happy, being proud of me, being there for me. What more could i ask for? I love Tai- Wait. What?'_ Sora stopped her thoughts there and then. What was she thinking? She loved Taichi? He was supposed to be her best friend. _'But feelings like this,'_ she thought again. _'It can't be helped. And if i did love... there would be nothing wrong with that. I have always fought with my feelings, but today. Right now. I can't, because i do.' _Sora tightened her grip on Taichi's shirt and moved closer to him, holding him so tight like the world was coming to an end. _'I love you, Taichi Yagami.' _And with that thought, she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the afternoon the next day, Taichi, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro, Yamato, Jun and Jyou were in the girl's flat, sitting down and quiet. Taichi had told everyone what happened to Sora the other morning. Koushiro who was sat opposite Sora was slightly angry and more regretful that he wasn't able to make it in-time. Mimi was so full of regret that she was on the verge of tears, Sora was supposed to be a best girl-friend and she couldn't even be there for her, having a bath. That wasn't a good enough reason.

"I'm really sorry Sora," Koushiro said. "I was suppose to protect and i couldn't even do that."

"And i apologize too Sora," Mimi said. "I promise i won't take such long baths ever again for as long as i live," She protested.

"It's ok you guys," Sora said. She already told them many times that it was fine, and that it was partly her fault too for not confessing to them what had happened the other day. She sighed. "You've already apologised to me and i know that you both really do mean it, so please, don't apologise anymore because you are making me feel even worse too." She gave a re-assuring smile to Koushiro and Mimi. They smiled back at her. A few seconds later, the phone started ringing. Jun stood up and went to get the phone. She answered it, said a few yes and ok then put the phone down.

"It was Iori," She started. "He said that his partner Sonja and him have decided to do the investigation in two days since Kenji came to visit you. So, they are going to come by, ask you a few questions and start searching for him. I told them that it was ok, sorry i didn't ask you first Sor'."

"That's ok," Sora said back. Suddenly she started getting very nervous about the whole investigation but didn't say anything. Two hours passed by quickly, Jyou had to leave earlier because he had finished his break from his shift sooner than he thought, Taichi already left with Mimi and Koushiro since they had to go to university. Yamato and Jun left five minutes earlier and even though they didn't want to leave Sora, they depended on their teacher giving them more work so they couldn't be late. Taichi was suppose to be visiting soon. Sora stopped going to university at the beginning because she was too scared to get out of her flat, then it was the orders from the Sonja. She got work from university and did it at home. Now she was waiting for Taichi.

After she realized her feeling for him, when ever she thought about him or was near him, her heart would beat faster than usual and she could feel her start to got red. She was really nervous about Taichi, but at that moment she had other things to worry about. For example, the case. She didn't know what to do or say, she was scared of what questions might be asked. What if she didn't know the answer? She was getting very stressed, tears started filling in her eyes. This has happened a lot quiet lately to Sora, mood changes. But she didn't blame her self, it just happens when you're pregnant. Sora sat on her sofa, switching her channels on the T.V, and quietly waiting for Taichi.

Taichi then came in a few minutes later, and was on time for the first time. He smiled at Sora and said hi, she gave him a sad smile and then turned her attention back to the T.V. Taichi also noticed Sora's mood changes. He knew she was under a lot of stress and decided not to say anything to Sora when ever she had her mood swings. Today was another day. Taichi decided to sit down and listen to what his Sora had to say. _'His Sora?'_ Taichi thought. _'Sora can't be mine until i don't tell my feelings to her and she doesn't accept them. But yeah, I'll treat her properly and protect her from the world, especially that Kenji until i don't confront her with my feelings.' _

**_A/N: please review!_**

**_cartoon-watcher-4-eva_**


	7. Other Peoples Emotions

**_A/N: hey people, im so sorry for taking time in up-dating but i had my exams so ... anyway! my exmas are finished and i thought that you guys waited for too long for this chapter. and im sorry again!_**

**_Another thing! thankyou everyone who have been reviewing and those who haven't - please review!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Baby Crazy  
**

Chapter 7 – Other Peoples Emotions

Sora and Mimi were sitting down patiently, waiting for Sonja and Iori to come for her interview. Sora was very nervous, she wasn't really sure what questions she was going to be asked and she wasn't prepared to answer those questions either. But she was ready to answer them anyway. The point where Kenji came to pay Sora a little visit made her life be in danger so she had to see the police. But it not only made her life put in danger, but the baby's too. The only reason why Kenji got her pregnant was because he wanted a kid. But why did he want a child? This was the most important thing to find out. Was he a child abuser? Was he in desperate need of a child that he would go so far just to have a baby? What is the history of this person? Well, it would take them a little while to figure that out, but for the meanwhile, Sora and her baby needed to be protected and that was all that mattered.

Sora and Mimi heard the door click open. They looked up to find Jun coming in with three cups of coffee. She passed one to each Sora and Mimi. They were all waiting in silence for Inspector Sonja and Iori to walk in anytime. But they had been waiting for somewhat, half an hour? And Sora was getting more nervous by the second.

Mimi on the other hand was thinking about her problems with Koushiro. They had been together for three years now and it was going great, apart from the fact that they haven't really been able to spend as much time together as she wanted. Three years together, the only thing they did was hugs and kisses, holding hands and going on sweet dates. Mimi loved Koushiro, and she wanted to get deeper into their relationship. But for some reason, Koushiro just seemed to be becoming busier each and everyday. Sure they spent their mornings with Sora but Koushiro always brought his university work with him so they never got to spend time together. And when their dates finished, he would just drop her off and give her a quick kiss good-bye. What was going on?

_**Flash Back**_

_Mimi and Koushiro stood on the doorstep to her flat._

"_Well, you better get inside," Koushiro told Mimi. "It's getting chilly out here and we don't want you catching a cold do we?" He said, smiling at her._

"_You want to come in?" Mimi asked with hope in her eyes which was clearly visible to Koushiro._

"_Sorry, I've got some stuff to do so i can't," he apologized. Then he leaned forward and gave Mimi a peck on her lips. He smiled at her and she gave him a small smile back. Then he started walking off._

"_All i want is for you to show me more affection," Mimi whispered as she saw him getting in the left._

_**End Flash Back**_

Then whenever she kissed him, made it deeper and pushed him on the sofa lying on top of him, he remembered that he forgot to do something and went to do it. Was there something wrong with her? Did he not love her enough to do something like make love? She didn't know where she was going wrong. Or was he falling in love with someone else? That couldn't be, right? Life was so difficult especially when you were with someone, you just wanted to do anything and everything to try and please them. But it wasn't going all that for her at all.

Whereas Jun had other problems going on in her life. She was thinking that Yamato was still in love with his ex-girlfriend. This broke her heart, when ever she tried to make him smile, he did. Which was great, but it wasn't a real smile. When they kissed, she felt as though that she was the only one who had the sparks. And one night when she was at his apartment, when he was asleep. She heard him say his ex-girlfriend, Miharu's name, then he smiled a few seconds later. What was this? Wasn't he remembering his ex? Dreaming about her? And he was probably thinking about her all the time. Well, Jun couldn't wipe away the thoughts. She probably could never make him happy like Miharu did.

_**Flash Back**_

_Jun came out of Yamato's bathroom to see him sound a sleep on his bed. She smiled lightly and then walked forward. When she got to his bed, she sat down next to him and started stroking his hair. He looked so peaceful when he was a sleep. Jun wanted to kiss him but that would wake him up, and she didn't want that. So she just sat there and stroked his head lovingly._

"_Miharu..." Yamato murmured. Jun sat on his bed, shocked. Then he smiled. Jun felt a sharp pain in her heart. He was dreaming about his ex. _

"_Still thinking about Miharu?" Jun whispered. She some how wasn't surprised that he was dreaming of her. But the only reason she was shocked was because he never mentioned her name in front Jun. Jun got up, found a pencil and notepad already placed on the desk next to his bed and wrote that it got late and she had to go but she didn't wake him because she didn't want to disturb. Also not to worry about her. She then grabbed her jacket, quickly put it on, got her bag and left._

_**End Flash Back**_

But Miharu was the one who left him. She was the one who couldn't handle it being in love with him and another person at the same time. But at the end of the day, who did she pick? The third person; when in Jun's eyes, she could have had the person who was the most amazing in the world, Yamato. And at the end of the day, Jun was the one who was there for him. Supporting him. Little did she realize that from fancying him she was falling into something much deeper, she was falling in love with him. He liked her back, or so that's what he said. But she didn't believe it, her heart just didn't go along with it. But they got together anyway, with her thinking, sooner or later he may like her more than he said with true feelings. She just waited for that moment.

* * *

Else where, Hikari was sitting on her sofa. Watching T.V and eating chocolate-chip ice-cream at the same time. Well, she wasn't really watching T.V, but was more in thought about her relationship with Daisuke and what happened to Sora. She was thinking that if what happened to Sora, had happened to her instead, what would Daisuke do? Would he still love her all the way through? Help her and be there for her? Or would he feel disgusted when he looked at her? Would he want to split up? How would he treat her?

Of course she wanted to find out, but not with it actually happening to her. _'Being raped by some maniac i mean'. _She thought. But she wanted to ask him. She wanted to know how he would feel. She wanted to know whether their love was deep, that it could handle _that_ kind of thing. She wanted to know whether they could stay with each other forever. She would dream that one day they would get married, have kids and live a good life. But for that to happen, she wanted to know and understand how he would feel.

After she finished her ice-cream, she went into the kitchen and put her plate with spoon into the sink. She then heard a knock at her door. Hikari left the kitchen and walked towards the door, she looked through the whole and saw Daisuke standing there looking at the ground with an arm behind his back like he was hiding something. Hikari opened the door and smiled at her boyfriend, who smiled back in return.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said back. She moved a side to let Daisuke walk in. After he came in, Hikari locked the door and turned around to see a bunch of pink roses in front of her. Daisuke always did this, at least once a month he bought her something to make her feel special, and this was one of those days. Hikari gladly accepted the flowers and gave Daisuke a peck on the cheek. She walked in to the kitchen, got a glass, filled it with water then put the roses in the glass. "So," she started. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No," Daisuke replied. "I'm ok thanks." they both walked in and sat on the double sofa. "You called me? What's the matter? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine," Hikari said. Daisuke gave Hikari a puzzled look. When Hikari called, she was uneasy about something. That's why he came right away.

_**Flash Back**_

_Ring ring. The phone rang. This startled Daisuke. He wasn't expecting any calls and not only that he just got up from his sleep. Daisuke picked up his mobile and flipped it open. There it had Hikari's photograph on it and her name was written underneath. He smiled, he was always the one who mostly called in their relationship. He used to call over any little thing such as, once he asked her what he should have for lunch. Hikari always called whenever she needed something or was missing him. He clicked the button which had 'Accept' written above it. _

"_Hey Hikari, what's up?" He asked in his usual cheerful voice._

"_Daisuke?" Hikari asked. She sounded upset. "Can you come over? I mean ... if you're not busy that is."_

"_Sure, i'll be there in 15 minutes." Daisuke replied. As soon as they said there good-byes, Daisuke got up, but his trainers on and left. He was slightly worried about Hikari but he was glad that she called HIM. This is how he knew that she trusted him and whenever she would be in trouble, she would call him. That was one of the reasons of why he loved her._

_**End Flash Back**_

**_A/N: please review!  
_**

**_cartoon-watcher-4-eva_**


	8. More than One Confession Part 1

**_A/N: Sorry i updated a bit late. well, to be honest, i'm always updating late so hehe. Anyway! hope you enjoy this chapter and the next is coming very soon. and i have to have to tell you all that this stroy is about to get VERY interesting. i'm so excited and you guys should be aswell._**

**_Thankyou everyone who have been reviewing and those who haven't - please review!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Baby Crazy**

Chapter 8 – More than One Confession (Part 1)

It had been over 2 months since the investigation started for Kenji. There was no sign of him. The letter he wrote was on a computer and not only that his finger prints were not on them. A very clever criminal, Sonja had said. Kenji never appeared before Sora and she was relieved for that. She should have known that her friends would be right about her safety. _Or so she thought_. Then they search for the name Kenji Koshiyama. Obviously, there were many men with that name. Then they decided to search in the local area. To their luck, there were only 7 men with the same name in that actual area. So they took Sora into the Headquarters and Taichi decided to go along as well as Yamato so they could see who had done that to Sora.

Sora, who was very nervous but had hope that soon this would finally be over looked through the photographs of the men. She said no to the first three, then when she saw the forth one; she stopped breathing for a few seconds with fear in her eyes and a sudden flashback of their first and second, hopefully their last meeting. Everyone noticed that she was staring at the boy's face.

"Sora?" Sonja asked. "Is that him?" Sora just nodded. And soon the investigation in search for this boy started. Sora learned in the next few days that his parents were brutally murdered by a gang of thieves when he was only 11. Then his elder brother, his twin sister and him had a car crash a few years after the parents death. Unfortunately for him, they died and he was the only one who survived with serious injuries. After recovering, at the age of 14 he was adopted by an old married couple who had no children. They took care of him for the next two years and a few days after he turned sixteen, they died because of their old age and illness. He ran away then, never to be seen again. Until the very day he started stalking Sora.

His story was too sad and showed his innocence. But why did she have to come in his story? Why did she have to be a victim? _'It all seemed just too twisted.'_ Sora thought. She was now nearly seven months pregnant. She had been going to have an ultra-sound regularly and found out she was going to have a baby girl. She was delighted to hear that news, so were everyone else. Mimi, Jun and Hikari had been out with her to find baby grows and bibs and toys for her baby girl. They were thinking about names for the girl and when she heard Hikari mentioning the name Hitomi. She fell in love with it straight away. She also found out that Taichi really liked that name too. Which made her even more happy.

Thinking about Taichi, he seemed to be acting very strange that day. He kept mumbling things to himself and seemed really nervous. She could only wonder why? The more she spent time with him, the more she fell in love with him. Sora her self wanted to tell him how she felt, but was afraid he didn't feel the same way. Also she didn't want to make it uneasy for them. So she left that aside. Now that Taichi kept fidgeting made her annoyed and worried, wondering what was up with him.

"What's wrong Taichi?" She finally asked. Taichi stopped fidgeting and looked at Sora. Now he was more nervous. What should he do? Should he tell her or just leave it for some other moment. He had prepared and trained him self for the worst but was too afraid to step up and tell her what was wrong. To confess to her. Taichi sighed. He was supposed to be the bearer of courage, not bearer of coward-ness. Taking his pride in, he decided to tell her the truth. Sora was waiting patiently. She didn't mind it though, after all she loved him deeply.

"Sora," he started. "I know this is probably not the best time to tell you this, and you may not even appreciate it. But i can't hold it in anymore, i thought i would be stronger and that i could hold it in for longer. Until after all this was over and everything. But I can't." Sora was really confused, but was anxious because she really wanted to know what Taichi had to say. She saw him take a deep breath, in then out. And when he said the next few words, time had stopped for her. "Sora. I'm in love with you. I don't know how or when. But i figured it out a few months ago."

He was looking at Sora. She looked shocked. She didn't say anything back and Taichi started feeling sick, she hadn't said anything. Sora had a few tears trickling down her cheeks and he felt even worse. "It's ok if you don't feel the same way." He quickly said. "It's getting late. I better be going." He added. He quickly picked up his jacket and walked out of the door.

* * *

Daisuke still couldn't believe what Hikari had asked him. What if the same thing had happened to her that had happened to Sora, what would he do? Support and love her? Obviously. Feel disgusted and split up? Absolutely not. How could she even think that? But she seemed really serious and determined to find out whether he loved her as much as he said. He felt like she was testing him. She told him that he should think about it and tell her the truth when he was ready. He started telling her he didn't need time and that he would never stop loving her but she stopped him. She wanted to know in a month's time or so. She didn't want him to rush it.

So now. After two whole months, hoping it was enough time for her to get her head straight. He went to visit her. In fact he was standing outside the Yagami flat at that very moment. He was just about to knock at the door when it suddenly opened itself. Standing in front of him were Mr. Yagami and Mrs. Yagami, dressed very nicely. Probably going out that evening. He was hoping that Hikari wasn't going with them.

"Daisuke!" Mrs. Yagami said in surprise. "It's so wonderful to see you here." She said while smiling a genuine smile meaning every word that came from her mouth. Mr. Yagami smiled too. Unlike Taichi, Mr. Yagami didn't mind Hikari dating as much, saying that Daisuke was a sensible young man and wouldn't do anything stupid. But he said in like a warning as well.

"I am so glad you are here," she started. "We were forcing Hikari to come out with us to this fancy restaurant but she didn't want to come. You know how stubborn she can be, and we didn't want to leave her here. Especially after what happened to Sora." She said sadly and then continued. "But now that you are hear we won't have to worry. But can you do us a favor?" Daisuke nodded his head slowly and listened to Mrs. Yagami babble on. "Please can you stay with Hikari until we get home? We'll be gone for two hours. It's 7 o'clock so we will be back by 9. Can you do that for us?"

"Of course!" Daisuke smiled. And with that, they walked out of the flat and he walked in, locking the door behind him. Obviously for safety reasons.Daisuke walked into the living room, where he found Hikari sitting down holding a photograph of Daisuke kissing Hikari on the cheek with his arms around her and Hikari blushing. Daisuke could remember this, it was on Hikari's birthday, a year ago, when they first started dating. Hikari started stroking Daisuke's face on the photograph with her finger tips.

"I'm really missing you Daisuke," she said with tears filling her eyes. "Please tell me your decision soon. I don't think i can wait any longer." She spoke to the photograph with a shaky voice.

"I don't think i can either." Daisuke said back. Hikari literally jumped off the sofa she was sitting on. She turned around to face Daisuke. A few tears slipped down Hikari's cheeks and she looked surprised more than shocked and you could see joy in her eyes. "Hey Hikari." He said with a grin on his face. Hikari ran across the living room and swung her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

* * *

"Yamato, we need to talk," Jun said. She and Yamato were on a date, they had been to a cinema watching a movie which she wasn't really paying attention to. She was thinking of how to talk to her boyfriend about the fact that he still thinks of Miharu and deeply misses her. And how she can't take it anymore, and that until he doesn't open up to her how is she supposed to understand him? All she wants to do is be there for him, help him heal his heart. Not be there for Miharu's replacement, after all, she was a human. She had feelings too! Right now they were sitting in the park near Jun's flat, which was just around the corner. They were on a picnic table, sitting opposite each other.

"I'm listening," Yamato said back looking straight in her eyes.

"It's about ... Miharu." Jun said. She saw that Yamato looked shocked for a moment then hurt and anger filled his eyes. He turned his face to the right, looking at a few kids playing tag.

"I don't want to talk about her," he said in a cold manner. Jun felt hurt but knew that she had to keep talking so they can sort their relationship out. So that she knows he can trust her, start liking her or maybe even love her like she did him.

"It's not the matter of want, it's matter of have to Yama," she said softly.

"What's there to talk about Jun? We went out, she chose her best friend over her boyfriend, we split up. End of story and end of discussion," he said bitterly.

"No it's not. You can't hide the fact you still have feelings for," Jun said calmly again as she reached out to touch Yamato's hand. He pulled his hand away, still looking at the kids playing. Jun flinched slightly but he didn't notice.

"What makes you think i _still_ have feelings for her?" He asked.

"Everything," she replied.

"Everything?" He asked again, this time looking at her, and when his started talking again, his voice started rising at the same time. "You mean nothing Jun. You're just being paranoid. If i still had feelings for her, do you really think i would start dating you?"

"Yes," she replied. "In fact, i'm not being paranoid. In your sleep, you said her name. It wasn't a one-off. When you kiss me, i don't feel the spark from your side. When ever you smile to me, it's not your true smile. And the only reason you are dating me _is_ because you're trying the replace her to get over her."

"Jun i don't know what's gotten into you! One minute you're fine. And the next minute. THIS! I don't know how you can think that! I would never use you for replacement. You've completely lost it! Do you even understand me?! Don't you know what you're doing to me?! I'm trying to forget her and you're just bringing her up again!" Yamato yelled.

"That's exactly the point!" Jun shouted back, tears coming down her cheeks. While they were having a fight, they didn't notice how much attention they were causing in the park as people were looking at them now. "You are saying i don't understand you and that is the exact thing i've been trying to do since we started dating! I'm not meaning to bring her up – she's just there! Between us! All you ever do is think about her and you haven't even denied your feelings for her!"

"Jun i-" Yamato tried to interrupt but she carried on.

"NO! Don't, let me finish what i have to say. All this time i've been there for you. Try to help you heal your heart. And that's all i want to do! Be there for you! But you just keep pushing me away and you don't even realise how much pain you've caused me. I want you to love me! If not that, then at least try to like me! I can't do this anymore Yama! I can't be the strong one all the time. Please you've got to try and understand." Jun said. "I just can't." She whispered the last part. It had started raining that very moment. It was pouring down and people started rushing to their cars and homes. Jun who was now standing, had water pouring on her and Yamato couldn't see whether she was still crying or not.

"Jun," Yamato said softly. He was shocked at her sudden outburst and felt very guilty that all Jun was doing was trying to sort things out. She was in pain her self. He wasn't the only one who was suffering. Jun picked up her handbag and started walking off. Yamato realised this and came back to reality. He got out of his seat and ran to Jun who wasn't too far and stood in front of her. It was raining so intensely that they were drenched very quickly. They looked at each other. Staring into each other's eyes. Yamato noticed that she was actually still crying.

"Jun," he started but Jun interrupted him.

"It's ok, it doesn't matter. Go back to your flat, we don't want to be ill now do we?" She smiled sadly.

"Jun, please let me say what i have to say," Yamato pleaded. "I'm ... I'm sorry Jun. I didn't realise i was hurting you. I was only trying to put my feelings away and keeping them to my self. And i guess said some selfish things hn? But i really didn't mean to hurt you. I was being an idiot and i'm the one who doesn't understand the fact the you have always been there for me and i just ... just..."

"It's ok Yamato. I guess i just went too far," Jun said. The rain just wouldn't stop pouring down, and Yamato standing there. Explaining himself. She appreciated, she really did. But how does she know that he wouldn't do the same thing again? Keep thinking about Miharu. In fact, could he still be thinking about her now? Well it didn't look like it. He was looking so deeply in her eyes now like he had never done before, ever. And she felt her self blush. All of a sudden with no warning, Yamato pulled Jun into a hug. His arms around her shoulders, holding her tight. Jun stood there in shock, when she came back to reality, she put her arms around his waist.

Yamato pull back slightly, still holding his girlfriend but his arms lower down on her slim waist. "I'm sorry Jun. I promise to treat you better and tell you my feelings and hear yours. And i promise to protect you, to be there for you and i promise i won't hurt you again." Yamato said confidently. Jun couldn't help but blush even deeper and let happy tears run down her cheeks. Yamato then kissed her. Not the small pecks he usually gave her with no meaning. But the kiss which was full of passion and love. A deep yet sweet kiss she had always wanted.

_**A/N: please review!  
**_

**_cartoon-watcher-4-eva_**


	9. More than One Confession Part 2

**_A/N_:_ okay people, i haven't written just one but two chapters as an apology for not updating this fic for quiet a while. the 10th chapter is obviously the one after this._**

**_Thankyou those of you have already reviewed, i really really apprecaite it - and i actually mean that! haha and the others who havn't already reviewed yet still read this fic, well, carry on reading and PLEASE review, it's only a two minutes job, the author's actually appreciate it when they are reviewed, all you other authors would know that - right? =_]_ well, until chapter 11 ..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Baby Crazy**

Chapter 9 – More than One Confession (Part 2)

"This is it," Mimi whispered to her self. She was standing outside Koushiro's flat where he had been staying on his own. Well, not always. Sometimes Jyou would come over and stay if he wanted to have some time with his old friends. Anyway, back to the main part. Mimi had fully prepared herself now. She was going to discuss the situation between her self and her boyfriend _to_ her boyfriend. _'Well, wish me luck! ... Someone.'_ Without thinking anymore into it, Mimi knocked at Koushiro's door and waited there for a few seconds for him which seemed like forever to her. Koushiro opened the door and looked surprised. _'Well he's going to get even more surprised with what he's about to hear.'_

"Hey, what are you ... i mean come in." Koushiro said, still surprised. He let Mimi walk past him and he shut and locked the door. He followed her into the living room, where she was sitting down. Nervous. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"We need to talk." Mimi replied nervously. Koushiro sat next to her, turning to face her. Mimi was fiddling with her fingers. _'How should i do this? I guess i should just come out with it straight.'_ "Koushiro," she started. "I'm here to discuss our relationship. Don't say anything until i finish," Koushiro looked half confused and half serious but Mimi carried on talking. "I don't know what's up with you to be honest. You're just not yourself around me. You keep avoiding me and whenever we do something together, you always remember you have something to do and run off! What's wrong? You always want to get away from me. When i try to make love with you, you back away. You just don't seem interested in me anymore!"

"Is it me? Is it something I've done? Are you in love with someone else? Are you having an affair? Please tell me!" Mimi said in a frustration. She looked at her boyfriend and saw he looked completely shocked, slightly angry and somewhat confused.

"Where did this come from?" he asked without thinking.

"Koushiro you big idiot!" Mimi yelled. How could he say that? Where on earth did he think it came from? Mimi had been holding onto her feelings, then with courage, came to her boyfriend to discuss her relationship and what does he say? Where did this come from?! He's got some nerve. She stood up and was about to leave when Koushiro quickly came to his senses.

"Mimi, i didn't mean anything inconvenient by that. I just said it in a shock," he explained him self. Mimi had her back turned to Koushiro so he couldn't see whether she was just mad or furious. Slowly, Mimi turned around. She had tears in her eyes and looked like a damsel in distress.

"I can't take it any more Koushiro. You're just not being yourself and i just don't know what to do with you anymore!" Mimi said.

"Then let me tell explain my self to you Meems," Koushiro said back. Mimi looked like she didn't want to hear anything, but wasn't that what she came here for? Well she didn't have anything to lose so she sat down on the sofa where she was sitting on when she first arrived. Koushiro sighed, he got the computer chair he was sitting on earlier before Mimi came. Which by the way was quiet a surprise, because normally she would call him or something before she would come over and therefore he would have cleaned up all the papers spread out in the room. He moved the chair closer to Mimi so they could be opposite each other and he could talk to her properly then. He looked into her eyes, noticing that she was waiting patiently.

"Firstly, the reason why I'm acting – _strange_ has nothing to do with you. Well it does, but not that way. You haven't done anything wrong. Second, i am not in love with anyone else Mimi. The only person I've ever loved that way is you and i could never think about any other girl, forget about cheating on you!" Koushiro sighed again. "The only reason i haven't had sex with you yet is because I'm just not ready yet."

"Oh," Mimi blushed, slightly embarrassed. The was the perfect reason, why hadn't she thought of it before?

"And when ever i said i forgot to do something, i actually did," Koushiro chuckled. Mimi smiled slightly.

"Then why were you acting strangely towards me?" She asked.

"Now that is what i can't tell you yet," Koushiro said nervously. Mimi got confused.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Because I'm not ready yet," Koushiro replied.

"What do you mean you're not ready yet? I'm sure it can't be that bad," Mimi said.

"I wouldn't say bad. I just doubt you're ready for it," Koushiro explained.

"How do you know I'm ready or not? Of course I'm ready!" Mimi said in frustration.

"Mimi, I'm not ready to tell you yet and i don't think you're ready to know. Please understand," Koushiro said in frustration himself.

"Koushiro you either tell me now or I'm leaving," Mimi stood up.

"Come on Mimi, don't be like that." Koushiro stood up.

"Fine! I'm leaving!" Mimi yelled and started walking out.

"Mimi! Will you marry me?!" Koushiro shouted from the top of his lungs. Mimi stopped in her track. What? Did she hear properly? Mimi didn't know what to do, she couldn't breath. It was like time had stopped and the words 'will you marry me' were running through her head. Sure she was happy to hear those words, but just not like that. Koushiro on the other hand was waiting anxiously for his reply. He couldn't believe he asked her that question so soon but what was done had been done. There was no turning back now, but he was sort of glad he asked her. This dilemma had been in his head for a couple of months now. Sure it sounded really stupid because they were quiet young but they could still get married, right? It sounded even more stupid that he couldn't sleep with her but could ask her to marry him, but thats what makes everyone unique. Some can be ready to make that kind of commitment, and some can't.

"Well?" Koushiro asked after a minute, the wait seemed to be going so slowly, why wasn't Mimi answering? Koushiro walked towards Mimi and slowly put his hands on both her shoulders and turned her around to face him. She looked all red and tears were forming in her eyes. "Mimi, I'm sorry. I told you that we weren't ready for such a big step but you made me shout it out just to stop this relationship from being ruined. I'm sorry i asked you so soon." He said in a calm and caring manner. It felt so wrong to ask her now whether she was alright or not because he was the one who brought tears to her eyes.

"Why?" Mimi asked in a shaky voice. She was trying to control her self. She had made up her mind on what to say but she wanted him to confirm whether her decision was right or wrong.

"Why what?" Koushiro answered her question with another question.

"Why did you ask me to marry you?" Mimi asked looking up into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Because i love you," he answered. "I love you so much and i can't think of being with another woman when the only person i see is you. I don't know how my life would be if you weren't in it. I didn't want to ask you that question so soon but it just came out. And don't worry – you don't have to answer me straight away, just think over it." Koushiro finished saying re-assuringly.

"Okay, that's what I'll do," Mimi said with a small smile, maybe she _should_ think over it.

* * *

Hikari hugged Daisuke. It seemed like they hadn't hugged for a long time from the way she was clinging on to him. Well, it had been an exaggerated two months so i guess you could call that a long time. Hikari slowly backed away from Daisuke with her eyes watery. Daisuke wanted to kiss her there and then, he really did, but he wanted her to know what his thoughts were.

"Daisuke i-" Hikari started. But Daisuke interrupted her.

"It's ok Hikari," he smiled at her. He took her hand and walked across the room and stopped when they reached the sofa Hikari was sitting on a second ago. They sat down, still holding hands as Hikari cuddled up to Daisuke, he put his free arm around her in a protective way.

"I thought you would never come," she whispered.

"I would never leave your side Hikari, what ever happens," he said back. His tone was strong and Hikari could tell that he was serious and he meant every word. "I am including the part where you asked me if you were to be-" he paused. "I would still love you. I would never leave you and i would never hurt you. I don't know what you were thinking at that time when you asked me if the same happened to you, as it did Sora, it is one of my worst nightmares. I'm never going to leave you, i don't know if we are fated for each other, nor do i know how long we will be together for."

"But there is one thing i do know Hikari. I love you, you were my first love, i would never harm a hair on you, intentionally or unintentionally. After all i would rather live than be murdered by Taichi," he laughed at his own joke, Hikari just smiled, knowing how protect her brother can be. Then Daisuke became serious again, "Hikari you need to let those thoughts out of your head, you don't need to worry or stress over it, i won't let any harm you, **ever**, nor would i ever leave you."

By the time Daisuke was finished, Hikari was literally in tears. She smiled lovingly at Daisuke, she didn't know herself why she asked Daisuke these questions, she didn't want to test her relationship with Daisuke, she just wanted to make sure that he loved her as much as she loved him. His words were so strong and so touching, it melted her heart even more. Hikari was glad that she chose Daisuke over every other guy around. He made her feel warm, protected and cared for. And most importantly, she felt loved.

_'And i would never change that for the world!'._ She thought. Hikari leaned over and kissed Daisuke on the lips, it was soft yet full of loved. He returned the kiss, and after they went back to their normal seating arrangement, they comfortably cuddled each other, never letting go, and started talking about things they missed for the past two months.

**_A/N: please review!_**

**_cartoon-watcher-4-eva_**


	10. Emergency

**_A/N_:_ i've already written quite abit in chpater 9 so ..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Baby Crazy**

Chapter 10 – Emergency

Taichi was sitting on the doorstep outside Sora's flat. What was he thinking?! He could have waited and told Sora his feelings after the whole case was over. He should have thought that Sora didn't feel the same way, he should have thought about her. But he couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to tell her. Since he was a child Taichi had always been impatient, he always wanted to get things done straight away. His impatience always involved Sora in one way or another, for example Sora used to be a tomboy at one time. Taichi used to always call out Sora from outside her house continuously, to come out and play football. Annoyed and excited at the same time, Sora used to finish her chores then she went to play with him, _after _giving him a little lecture to be patient.

They were children then, they didn't realize that when you grow up, you face tough times in life. Those days were joyful and worthwhile. Now, everything has positive and negative solutions to them. Like how his confession went wrong and he ran out like a coward. He was going to go home but thoughts came to his head straight away that what ever happened, he needed to protect Sora no matter what. _'Did you really think that i would leave Sora like that?'_, he thought to no-one in particular. Taichi loved Sora, equally as he loved his parents and Hikari. Maybe more, so he didn't want to hurt or upset her. Unfortunately for him, things didn't turn out the way they could have.

He had been sitting on the doorstep for around five to ten minutes, but it seemed much longer than that. What would he say to Jun and Mimi when they come back? It was drizzling in rain outside, and because of that it felt much more colder. Taichi sighed and brushed his fingers through his brunette hair, viewing the visible breath he released. He wanted to go back inside, to see if Sora was ok, but after that cowardly exit he made, he didn't want to go back in and then make matters worse.

Inside, Sora was trembling with shock and happiness, as well as anguish and fear. She was really happy to hear that Taichi felt the same way as she did. She was shock at his sudden outburst, but was glad that it was him who told her, who confessed first. She was scared at the same time, partly because she was alone in the flat. Anguish because did Taichi really leave her? She looked outside through the window, seeing the wet rain water splashing against the glass. What if Taichi didn't leave? What if he was just outside? He would be cold, and she needed to tell him she felt the same way for him, as he did towards her.

But Sora was scared, she didn't want things to wrong between them two. If they got into a relationship, and everything went wrong, she would be completely broken. She loved him and she didn't want to loose him. She was also scared for her baby, what if Taichi didn't accept her Hitomi? What if he didn't want anything to do with her? But Taichi was the one who said that she made the right decision by keeping the baby. He was the first one to say that. Which must have meant that he would support her and her baby, didn't it? Sora stopped thinking, it was giving her a headache, and she was stressing and she didn't want to put pressure on her baby girl.

Sora was about to stand about and go after Taichi, when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her stomach. She winced and clutched on to her stomach. The pain calmed down after a couple of seconds. Then she felt a nudge in her stomach, it must have been Hitomi, just kicking or punching away. But whenever Hitomi used to nudge Sora before, it wasn't that painful. Sora subsided her thoughts and stood up again. All of a sudden, water rushed out from underneath the huge baby blue coloured dress Sora was was numb and in shock for a couple of seconds.

"What's? ... it's ... it's too soon," she whispered in confusion. Then the sharp pain came again, this time it was a lot more stronger and much more painful. Sora screamed in pain. She didn't know what to do. She started to panic, she had to call someone; call for help. It was when Taichi's image flashed through her head, that she breathless she called his name, hoping he was somewhere near by and he would hurry and come to her.

"_Taichi! Taichi!_" Taichi heard Sora shouting from inside. His heart skipped a beat as he became numb, Sora sounded like she was panicking and was in pain. What if that Kenji was inside? What if he was harming her in anyway?! Snapping back to reality, Taichi shook his head. He stood up and rushed into Sora's flat. When he entered the living room in fear and anger, angry at himself for leaving Sora on her own, he saw Sora crouching onto the sofa, alone. No-one else was insight. Taichi rushed to Sora's side, worry filling his eyes. He didn't need to ask Sora what was wrong because of the amount sticky water he saw on the floor. He didn't need to think twice to know that Sora's water had broken.

"Taichi!" Sora yelled in pain, "Help, help me." She was in tears.

"It's okay Sora, i'm here, it's okay," Taichi said, he was becoming panicky himself. He had never been in this situation before, he didn't know what to do.

"Taichi, Hitomi!" Sora spoke through her tightly shut teeth. She was holding on her stomach like her life depended on it. Taichi nodded and quickly pulled out his mobile and started pressing the buttons with his thumb harshly to dial Koushiro's number when suddenly a high pitched voice interrupted him.

"Sora!" He looked up to see Mimi, Koushiro, Jun and Yamato standing at the door. Every single one wide eyed and shocked with the sight before them. Koushiro, first to to realise what was going on, and who had taken the first aid test knew what to do, headed towards Sora and Taichi quickly to help them straight away.

"Koushiro, Sora ... she, her water broke," Taichi stuttered.

"I know what to do Taichi, leave it to me and call an ambulance, the paramedics will have more sense and knowledge in what to do in a situation like this, i only know the basics." Koushiro said. Taichi obeyed Koushiro's command and dialed 911 to contact the emergency phone number. Everyone snapped back to reality and tried to help Koushiro out in anyway possible. Jun and Yamato went into Sora's room and packed her belongings, taking items which they thought were needed as well as Hitomi's baby grows and other attire. Mimi took a bowl and filled it up with cold water, she also took a cloth then went to Sora, Koushiro and Taichi, damping the cloth and wiping it on Sora's heated red face softly.

The paramedics arrived 20 minutes later and took over, taking care of Sora, which was their first and only priority, apart from making sure that Hitomi was okay. They went down the flats via the lift, since they were four blocks high. The paramedics put Sora in the ambulance and the male paramedic stopped and turned around to have a quick conversation with the group of friends.

"Only one person is allowed to come in the ambulance, the other's have to make their own way in a car or a bus," The paramedic informed them. Everyone turned around to look at each other, unsure which one should go. Taichi was about to tell one of the girls to go even though he desperately wanted to go with Sora himself, but before he could say anything, Sora called from the ambulance.

"Taichi! I want Taichi," Sora said, her voice showed her clear agony.

"Well that's decided," Yamato said. "Taichi, Sora wants you so you go with her, the rest of us will come in my car, we'll call Jyou and everyone else and inform them what's going on. We will call Mrs. Takenouchi as well and ask her to catch the next flight from the US to Odaibi." Yamato said, Taichi nodded and everyone followed suit. Taichi walked on the steps of the ambulance and sat on the seat next to Sora's bed, where she was trying to rest, in a sitting position. The male paramedic closed the door behind him, and the female paramedic started driving, heading towards Odaibi Hospital.

The paramedic was doing medical tests and was asking Sora and Taichi about Sora's pregnancy. How long she had been pregnant? Did she go to her scanning check ups regularly like she was meant to? Was she diabetic and other related questions to that. Then he put a syringe in her vain on her arm, saying that it was an anesthetic that would calm her pain down, and that it would make her drowsy. Sora then asked about Hitomi, and the paramedic replied by telling her that she had nothing to worry about now that everything was under control. These type of incidents happen time to time, and since she was being taken to the hospital straight away, the doctors there would make sure that her baby will be fine and well taken care of. After that, the paramedic started filling out some papers and was minding his own business, while Sora was trying to talk to Taichi, since it was becoming difficult for her because the anesthetic started taking its effects.

"Taichi i-" Sora started.

"Shh. It's okay Sora, try to go to sleep," Taichi said, reaching out to hold Sora's hand. When Taichi held Sora's hand, they both blushed, remembering the incident that happened earlier. Taichi felt hurt and upset that Sora didn't feel the same way, but right now it didn't matter. At the moment, the only thing that mattered was Sora's and Hitomi's welfare. On the other hand, Sora was trying to stay conscious, to put Taichi out of his misery and tell him what they both wanted to hear her say out loud. That she loved him too.

"Taichi, there's something ... i need to tell you," Sora said slowly.

"It can wait Sora, you need your sleep," Taichi said again. He was wondering why Sora was keep being persistent.

"No Taichi, you need to know this ... please," Sora became emotional as tears started filling her eyes. Taichi sighed, then he nodded and gave Sora a small smile, motioning her to continue. "I, I," Sora paused and blushed a deep shape of red. "Taichi i love you. I always have, liked you ... i didn't realise myself ... that i felt that way ... until ... a couple of months ago." Sora looked at Taichi who seemed completely shocked.

Taichi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sora felt the same way! Why didn't she tell him earlier on? Well, he didn't exactly give her the chance. Taichi felt overwhelmed, he was over the moon! He was so happy that he couldn't put it into words. He wanted to kiss Sora and tell her how much he loved, and that he would never hurt her, that he would protect her _and _Hitomi. He wanted to hug her and never let her go. But since they were in an ambulance, and Sora still had Hitomi inside her womb, plus she was really sleepy, it wasn't a good time to hold her because he would most likely end up hurting her. Sora frowned, and then she became worried.

"You won't say anything," she said. Sora placed her free left hand on her stomach. "Is it because i'm pregnant with Hitomi?" Tears slid down her cheeks. Taichi became surprised, why would she think that? Taichi loved Hitomi before she was even literally born.

"Of course not Sora!" Taichi said. "I was just shocked, you know? I'm absolutely over the moon." He squeezed her hand with his left hand, and used his left hand to move strands of Sora's hair off her forehead to the side. "I love you too Sora, and i love Hitomi as well. Even though she isn't my daughter my blood, i love her like she is my own." He smiled.

"Really?" Sora asked, completely over joyed with what Taichi had told her. Was Taichi the one in her dream? Who kissed her? Who accepted Hitomi? Sora smiled through her tears, she squeezed Taichi's hand, as he did hers.

"Really," Taichi replied. "Now go to sleep Sora, you seriously need your rest. Do it for Hitomi," he reached forward and kissed Sora gently on her forehead. Then he caressed her hair softly and lovingly, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Promise you won't leave me?" Sora asked, she was nearly asleep, she fought to stay awake, just to hear Taichi's voice.

"I promise," Taichi whispered. And after that, Sora drifted soundlessly to sleep.

* * *

Outside Sora's flat, at the bottom of the building, Kenji's lonesome figure was stood there. Waiting like he did patiently every night, just for this day to come. For his dreams to come true, for him to be and have what he has always wanted. He had successfully achieved his target. Now he just needed to make his final appearance, then everything will turn out fine. Just the way he had planned it.

"The time has come Sora," Kenji spoke. "That's right, go to sleep. Rest while you can. Enjoy your time with my child. Cherish this moment you have – while it lasts."

Kenji laughed his dried chilling laugh, the tone accelerating louder and louder. Soon his laughter dispersed into the thin air, and he started walking away from the building of flats. Kenji made his way towards his destination, to complete his goal, to completely achieve the task he had set out for himself and finish the job he had started. Then after that, he would disappear from this place forever, never to be seen again.

_**A/N: please review!**_

_**cartoon-watcher-4-eva**_


	11. The Waiting Game

**_A/N: So i haven't updated in almost(?) a year or just above a year. I am really sorry for the absolutely long delay. I got a lot more reviews than i thought i would and more people were at me to update so wait no more! Here is your next Chapter! And because i haven't update in ages i will be posting TWO chapters (again) for my beloved fans ^-^ i love you! Thank you so much for your prolonged wait =)_**

**_Personal Regards to the following people; _**KoumiLoccness, digimonfan4ever10, person, Appealtoreason, daiz Uzumaki, Pro-Rose, Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien and aperigraptipetalouda _**for reviews and constantly nudging for me to finally update.**_

_**Enjoy ...  
**_

**Baby Crazy**

Chapter 11 - The Waiting Game

Being driven in Yamato's car, everyone sat queitly. Sora was in labour, it was too sudden, too unexpected. Koushiro was trying to get through to Sora's mother. Sure it cost a lot to be calling her from his mobile, but that didn't matter right now. The thing which did matter, was that Sora needed all the people she could get to help her get through labour, and to begin her journey as a mother. Mimi couldn't believe it, Sora was going to have the baby. She was already starting to think about all the things she needed to buy. It was good that they had already gone shopping a few times to buy baby grows, but they also needed nappies and other important baby stuff. She was too new to this baby things, so she had no idea on what to was ringing her house phone, but no one was picking up. She was trying to get through to Daisuke, he and the others needed to be told about Sora's condition. It then clicked in the back of her mind, Daisuke had said to her that very day that he would be visiting Hikari after their two-month-break. Even though she didn't want to interrupt their privacy, she knew that they were as much of friends to Sora as she was, if not more. Scrolling down on her 'Contact' list, she came across the name 'Dai' and pressed the green phone button to ring her little brother.

"Hey Jun," The voice called from the other side of the line after a few rings and a clicking noise.

"Dai, come to Odaiba hospital, quickly," Jun spoke in urgency.

"Why what's wrong?" Daisuke's voice sounded worried and abrupt. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine it's not me, it's Sora," Jun smiled at her brothers' concern. Sure they fought a lot, but the more they grew up, the closer they became. Especially since Jun moved away from home for university.

"What's happened to Sora?" Daisuke asked, slightly relieved for Jun but still worried for his friend.

"She's in labour," Jun replied, then after a few more questions and answers regarding letting the rest of the group of friends to know about Sora, the siblings put the phone down.

"Mrs. Takenouchi won't answer, what do i do?" Koushiro's tone stressed.

"It's okay, let's just leave it for now, she might still be asleep, i'm not sure about the time difference though," Yamato mumbled the last part as if he was talking to himself.

"Yeah, the more important thing right now is getting things sorted for the baby," Mimi spoke in a terrified voice. She didn't have anything _against_ babies, it was more to do with them crying all the time and smelling of poo as well as vomiting milk. _'Ugh, that's just gross.'_ Jun on the other hand was more excited about Hitomi, she loved babies! She couldn't wait to have her own little family which included herself, Yamato and their little children living in a small house near her family. It would be perfect! But right now was the obstacle of giving Yamato and her relationship another chance. Getting things right this time.

"Don't worry about it Meems," Yamato tried to calm her down.

"Yeah, we'll do some research on it together," Koushiro smiled and squeezed Mimi's hand. She smiled back slightly while trying not to role her eyes, this wasn't the research but the practical part of the work. Even Koushiro should have known that.

* * *

_Step, step, step, step._ Taichi paced back and forth on the marble white floor. Sora had told him how she felt, and he was really truly happy. But the thought of losing her after these newly discovered mutual feelings, he couldn't! She meant so much to him, and now she was unconscious, lying there, on the hospital bed while the doctors were sticking sharp needles through her soft delicate skin; just so that they could figure out what was exactly wrong. He shouldn't have left her in the flat alone. It was all his fault. If he was there for her, they wouldn't be in the hospital right now.

"UGH!" Taichi groaned angrily. He looked up and scrunched his fists so tightly that you could almost see his knuckles.

"Relax Taichi, venting out all your frustration on your hands isn't going to get you anywhere," Jun said softly, placing her hand softly on Taichi's left fist. Taichi wanted to start shouting and screaming, saying that this reaction would at least help him to calm down after letting it all out but there were three reasons why he wouldn't do that. One; because he was in a hospital, specifically in the 'Maternity Ward', where mothers and babies were trying to sleep. So it would be selfish of him to do such a silly thing. Two; the nurses would think of him as a dangerous psychopath resulting for him to forcefully leave the hospital. Thirdly; deep down, he knew that Jun was right. He knew if he _did _accidentally hurt himself, it would only upset Sora; and that was the last thing she needed right now.

"You're right," Taichi sighed. "Thanks Jun."

"Don't worry about it," Jun smiled. "Jyou, Hikari and Dai should be here soon, along with Detective Sonja and Iori. But I don't know if anyone else will be able to make it though, the ones I could get through to are on their way."

It was comforting for Taichi to know that his sister would be with him, it would help him to calm down. He remembered Hikari had told him that something had happened between her and Daisuke so she couldn't see him any more; at least for a while. Instantly he thought that Daisuke had done something wrong and was filled with rage. He wanted to go and see Daisuke to sort things out; but not with violence obviously, he knew that Daisuke would never hurt his Hikari. Yet the fact that his sister was very upset, he couldn't take it. Hikari though, had told him that there was nothing major going on, it was _her_ who decided to take a break. He was very confused, still he didn't question Hikari too much about it as he knew if there was something which he needed to know, she would tell him in her own time. A few days after, he was at university with Jun and Yamato, where the topic had cropped up, and Jun explained to him exactly what had happened. Taichi didn't understand why his sister felt the way she did, and he didn't know how to help her deal with what had happened to Sora. He was trying to deal with it himself. He wasn't getting any where, so he never mentioned it to Hikari but he silently worried for her. This lead him to think, were Hikari and Daisuke coming to Odaiba hospital together? If not, what was Hikari going to do, would it be an awkward atmosphere between them?

"Tai!" Snapping him out of his thoughts, Hikari ran up to Taichi and hugged him tightly, with her arms around his back.

"Hey 'Kari, you okay?" Taichi smiled genuinely, holding on tight to his 'baby' sister. She nodded, smiling brightly. Pulling back slightly, Hikari looked up at her brother with worried eyes.

"How is Sora?" Sadness overwhelming his eyes, Taichi looked at the door which the paramedics had wheeled Sora through.

"I don't know, it's been half an hour and we are still waiting for the doctors to tell us something," he shrugged. "Where's everyone else?"

"Me and Dai came together with Jyou. He picked us up; he was at home for a couple of days," she replied as she slipped her arms away and pulled out of the hug, still she held his hand. Taichi raised an eyebrow to why Daisuke and Hikari were together but didn't ask.

"Hey guys!" Daisuke shouted through the lobby grinning like he always did with Jyou smiling beside him. After saying their 'hello's', Koushiro, Yamato and Jyou sat together on the available seats with Koushiro telling Jyou what happened to Sora earlier. Mimi and Jun were speaking about what things they thought Sora and Hitomi may need. They already had a few of Sora's clothes with them but there was still a few essential items which she may need. Daisuke was writing down the list on his mobile since he had no pen and paper, with every now and then glancing at Hikari, smiling lovingly at her. Hikari sat with Taichi on the other side of the sitting area, doing the same in return. Taichi noticed this, but still didn't saying anything.

"I need to let something out," he whispered while looking at the floor, interrupting another glance the couple were exchanging. Hikari abruptly looked away from Daisuke, squeezing her brothers' hand, motioning him to continue. Daisuke noticed and then thought that he should leave the siblings be for now.

"What's wrong big brother?" Hikari asked in a caring voice.

"It's about Sor'," Taichi sighed. Hikari smiled encouragingly, wondering where this was going. Taichi looked up to see Hikari smiling and felt slightly comforted, knowing he could get things off his chest all the time because Hikari would always listen to him, no matter how busy she is. She always did this; ever since they were toddlers. Taichi would want to talk about a game he wanted for Christmas, and Hikari would leave her toy she was playing with to listen intently to her older brother. That was how their relationship was, they were always there for one another. They had no other sibling to turn to, until they started going to school though. But still, school nor college, or even university never got in the way of their relationship.

"I like her ... a lot," he said, blushing faintly. "I mean more than a friend."

"I know what you mean," Hikari grinned.

"Yeah," Taichi laughed nervously. "Surprisingly, she actually feels the same way." Hikari's grin became wider.

"I'm so happy for you Tai!"

"Me too, but then," he sighed again. "After telling her that i liked her, if i hadn't done that, she wouldn't be in this situation."

"What do you mean 'done that'?" Confusion dominated Hikari's voice.

"Earlier on, I told Sora how I felt for her. She froze, she didn't say anything, I misunderstood completely thinking that she didn't feel the same way and ran out. I didn't actually _leave_ the building, I was waiting outside her apartment. I couldn't leave her there, all alone. I was supposed to be protecting her. Then, a few minutes later, I heard her scream my name. I thought it was_ that guy_ so I rushed back in. He wasn't there - obviously - but the whole carpet was wet and watery beneath her. And she looked like she was in a lot of pain," anguish strained Taichi's voice. He took a deep breath then smiled lightly at his memory. "On the way here, she wanted me to stay with her. And it was in the ambulance that she told me that her feelings were mutual." He groaned in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Hikari's voice was filled with concern. She was pleased and very happy to see her brother had finally realised his true feelings for Sora and she knew that Sora had felt the same way too. In a way they were both alike, clueless and yet unbelievably adorable.

"I shouldn't have left her like that, it's all my fault!" Frustration started appearing again on Taichi's face, followed by stressed.

"It's_ not_ your fault," Hikari said confidently.

"But-"

"No 'buts' big brother," she told him off. "You can't fight fate. Sora is supposed to be labour, whether it's now or in two months time. It's just circumstances that made her water break. Look, Sora has been through an awful a lot. With Mrs. Takenouchi not being here, we are all she has. I'm _sure_ that Sora is actually probably at comfort now, knowing how you feel for her and her feelings finally reaching out to you." Hikari smiled lovingly at her brother as her voice became gentle. "You did the right thing. And like you said, you never left her. You were there for her, support is what Sora needs the most, and you are giving her that comfort zone she needs to surround her." Hikari felt Taichi's tensed hand finally relax, she got through to him, and that's what he needed too; moral support.

"Uh-uhum," Daisuke cleared his throat. His face was pale and slight blood was rushing to his face. "Sorry to disturb, but Hikari, my sister needs you to discuss some ... women stuff." His face blushed a deeper shade of red. Confused, Hikari stood up kissed Taichi's forward and whispered that she would be back in a minute. Before she left, she pecked Daisuke's lips leaving a dreamy look on his face. Taichi cleared his throat this time, snapping Daisuke back to reality and motioned him to take a seat next to his; where Hikari had previously sat. Daisuke placed himself beside Taichi. Daisuke had always admired Taichi, Taichi was his role model, so he tended to follow his foot steps. Even after Daisuke started dating Hikari, ignoring the fact that Taichi was slightly more strict when it came to his sister, his personality still stayed the same.

"What did they need 'Kari for?" Taichi asked, interrupting Daisuke's thoughts.

"Oh, um," Daisuke became uncomfortable as he started tugging on the collar of the blue shirt he was wearing. "Sora's ... time ... of the month ... thing."

"Oh!" Taichi went red too. Not wanting to talk about anything of the sort, the two started having a conversation about the football game they were going to watch. Finally, after moving on from a few more topics here and there, they came round to the topic of 'Hikari'. "I see you guys came together."

"Yeah, we sort of sorted things out. We sorted it out today actually, just before Jun rang us about Sora," Daisuke stated, pointing out the everything was back to normal.

"That's good. But you know, if you ever hurt my sister-" Taichi started to warn him.

"I know I know," Daisuke laughed. "You would beat the living day lights out of me where i would only see darkness and no light ever again."

"Haha," Taichi laughed too, the atmosphere relaxed between the two. "Yeah, something like that."

"But Tai, you know as well as I do that I would never, _ever_ hurt 'Kari, intentionally or unintentionally," Daisuke said seriously.

"I know Dai, i know," Taichi smiled, punching Daisuke playfully on his upper arm. This was a guy thing, to know everything was casual and cool between the male friends.

Sonja and Iori came five minutes later, along with Takeru who they happened to drive past while he was on his way to the bus station; Yamato had gotten through to him. Discussing Sora's situation when the doctor finally appeared, he told them that there was nothing to worry about as the results showed nothing is wrong with her. But, she had high blood pressure which was not healthy for her or Hitomi so everyone had to make sure that Sora must avoid stress as much as possible. They had also thought that it would be a false alarm to begin with, but the contractions had started, and even though they were good few hours apart; leading to her giving birth to Hitomi in a few days time, they needed her to stay at the hospital. This was because there would be more chances of complications in the delivery as Sora's baby would be born premature. The doctor had said that the patient needed some rest and so it would be best if everyone returned home. Taichi argued and almost begged the doctor to allow him to stay - recieving a few surprised and raised eyebrows from his friends - when the doctor sighed and agreed; as long as Taichi didn't disturb the other patients.

Before everyone left, Sonja had said that it would be best if there would be a few policemen roaming around the 'Maternity Ward' as the risk of Kenji making his appearance were rising. Everyone instantly agreed, as they knew exactly what Kenji wanted. Iori left straight away with Sonja as they needed to finish some work at the office; followed by Jun, Mimi, Koushiro, Yamato and Takeru, as Takeru would be staying at the boys flat over night. Hikari planted hugged Taichi tightly, saying that she would ring him when she reached home, and he shook hands with Daisuke. They both then went on ahead towards Jyou's car, who would be returning home with them as he had some unfinished business at his parent's home.

"Call me at any time," Jyou said.

"Yeah, will do, thanks Jyou," Taichi smiled.

"Don't worry about Sora, she's in safe hands. Trust me, I would know, i'm a doctor," Jyou grinned. Taichi laughed agreeing completely and then waving goodbye to his loyal, reliable friend. He then made his way towards Sora's room.

**_A/N: please review!_**

**_cartoon-watcher-4-eva_**


	12. Motherhood

**_A/N__: As i have already written in the previous chapter;_**

**____****Enjoy ...**  


**Baby Crazy**

Chapter 11 - Motherhood

Blink. Blink. Slowly opening her eyes, looking at the surroundings, Sora knew too well that she was in the hospital. Looking up, she saw the bare white ceiling looking flatly upon her pale face. It must have been early in the morning as the sun had not risen yet. She felt her bed was placed at a 45 degrees angle, which felt somewhat comfortable for her and for once, she finally felt relaxed. Thinking slowly, she couldn't believe she was in labour, she was two months too early, she was not prepared to be a mother yet; not mentally anyway. Slightly drifting away from that thought, she also felt happy. She could finally meet her baby, hold the soft youngster in her arms and caress her. She wanted to snuggle Hitomi close to her heart to feel warmth. She intended to be the best mother, just like her own. Like her mother never gave up on her, she would never give up on Hitomi. She could already see it, Hitomi starting to crawl, then moving on to her first baby steps. Next, she would start talking in her baby, childish yet meaningful way. Sora could imagine Hitomi calling her, "Mama", leading to the possessive word "Bubu"; the code word for her blanky.

Sora thought about Hitomi starting school and making friends. She could imagine Hitomi falling over and crying as she would hurt her fragile, little knee. However Hitomi would then stand, lift her chin up high and walk away; which would gradually move from school to college. There, she would go through the whole teenage phase; homework, first crushes, detentions, being late, missing curfews. Hitomi would go university and graduate within a field of her own choice. She would then get married, and start a family of her own. Sora smiled, she was thinking too far ahead; even for her own liking. She wanted the time to go by slowly, so she could spend as much time with Hitomi as possible.

Moving on from Hitomi, Sora started moving her attention to Taichi. Her memory was slightly fuzzy from what happened earlier on, all she knew was that her and Taichi had opened up to one other. A few mumbles interrupted her thoughts. She placed her hand on her stomach, rubbing it softy in a circular motion, clockwise; without even realising as it became a natural habit. She began exploring the room she was in. She was sharing her room with three other women, two who had given birth, and the one opposite her still pregnant. The woman opposite her was asleep, while the other two; whose beds were positioned diagnally and next to her, were both awake. They were in fact sitting next to each other and whispering away their motherly antics while holding their own babies in their arms. Unknown to them that Sora was awake; as they were facing the other direction, Sora could hear them talking about her.

"This new girl Sora, she looks so young," The brunette spoke.

"How do you know her name?" The blonde who looked like a foreigner asked.

"The file on the font of her bed."

"Oh. Yeah she is quiet young," the woman spoke gently.

"The guy who is with her was so sweet, going to get us some drinks like that. They make a cute couple, don't you think?" Sora blushed, they must have been talking about Taichi. At least, she hoped they were.

"Yeah, I agree. But honestly! If only Haruma was like that I would be in a thousand times better situation."

"Georgie! Don't be so harsh on your husband, you know he's a first timer too; being a parent," the brunette said softly.

"I know, I know i'm sorry Aya. You're right," Georgie agreed. "But anyway, I think we should get to sleep, it's half three in the morning."

"I'm not sleepy," Aya pouted.

"Me neither," Georgie giggled. Hearing the girl opposite Sora shuffle slightly they turned around, hushing one another. As they did so, Aya noticed Sora was awake. Sora blushed slightly, as she had not spoken up earlier. She must have looked like a really nosy person for doing so. But from the way on Aya's face brightened up, as so did Georgie's when she too noticed; the two young women stood up with their babies and rushed towards Sora's bed. Georgie placed herself next to Sora's legs and Aya positioned herself on the armchair on the other side.

"Hi! I'm Aya," Aya smiled a bright genuine smile. She looked very pretty. She looked as though she was in her mid-thirties. She had long hazel brown hair, as were the colours of her eyes. She had big red cheeks and was a slightly tanned skin. Aya was dressed in a normal patients outfit.

"I'm Georgie! I'm from England," Georgie's smile was even bigger. Her accent was slightly different which made it even _more_ obvious that she was not from Japan. She too was wearing a patients outfit. She had long blond hair with dark green eyes, she was light in colour and had slightly pink puffy cheeks. She looked around the age of later twenties.

"I am Sora Takenouchi," Sora said shyly. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise!" Aya grinned. "How many months are you?"

"Seven," Sora replied.

"Aah, your baby is going to be premature," Aya bobbed her head up and down understandingly.

"Is it you're first time?" Georgie asked excitedly. Sora nodded slightly. "How do you feel?"

"Terrified," Sora spoke softly with her dry throat making her voice sound rough. She became slightly pale at the thought of giving birth to her child. She hadn't prepared herself for it, physically or mentally. Noticing Sora has become slightly worried, Georgie tried to distract her, as she had been in the same position as Sora just two days ago.

"Is it a boy or a girl? Have you thought of a name?" She asked brightly. Sora opened her mouth slightly as she was about to reply but was interrupted by a masculine voice which she recognised instantly.

"It's a girl. Her name is Hitomi," Taichi replied as he walked in, carrying four small cups of which seemed to be hot drinks on a tray. Sora's mouth started forming in to a smile as he came closer towards the group of females. Seeing a familiar face, Sora automatically felt less worried about giving birth to Hitomi, especially since that familiar person was her childhood best friend; the guy she really truly loved. Seeing Taichi come closer, Georgie moved to sit closer to Aya, on the other side of Sora's legs and so Taichi placed the tray on top the small white cupboard next to Sora's bed. He passed the cups one by one from Aya to Georgie, to Sora and then placed the last one in his hands.

As Taichi looked up, he saw Sora looking back in to his eyes lovingly. He knew she had been gazing at him since the moment he walked back into the room, so he felt happy but slightly self conscious. He didn't know what to do, or how to act after the confession between them. He wasn't like Koushiro; who happily adapted in to being in a relationship with Mimi straight away. Nor was he like Yamato; who had experience in relationships. Not that he was a flirt or anything, Yamato just knew how to treat people differently; as his parents divorced when he and Takeru were only young children. Taichi never used to give much thoughts to having a girlfriend, all he knew was that he had his family and friends. His achievements and goals in life, also his motto; _'have courage and never give up'_. That was the Taichi he himself and everyone else knew. But some things changed after what happened to Sora. He felt his heart had been ripped out and torn apart. He never noticed how his rage at this _Kenji_ guy was so strong, it only occurred to him not so long after that he felt this way for Sora. He only realised it when he was discussing matters with Koushiro and Yamato about Mimi and Jun.

**_Flashback_**

_"I don't know how to go about proposing to her, you know what I mean?" Koushiro was explaining. "It just seems morally not right. As in, she may think that i'm being too old fashioned. Or it may even put her off; she may think she's with the wrong guy."_

_"Dude stop being a girly boy,you've only got cold feet," Taichi said, slightly annoyed as Koushiro been pessimistic for the last half an hour and seemed as though he would continue doing so for another who knows how long. This is why Taichi never had girlfriends, he never gave a second thought about a girl like that. He never cared for another girl like that. Apart from Sora though, but that was only because he grew up with Sora, they had known each other since before he could even remember. "Have courage and never give up! You know very well how Meems is, the way she thinks, and she really loves you. She'll say yes. Don't ponder over it for too long, go straight up to her and propose. Right Yama?"_

_"Huh? What? Yeah, what Taichi said," Yamato smiled weakly. You could see the frustration and stress he was in._

_"What's wrong Yama?" Koushiro asked, concerned for his friend. He knew that it wasn't just him who was having girlfriend problems. Yamato and Daisuke had some issues going on too. It seemed only Ken and Miyako were the ones whizzing past in happiness with their relationship._

_"Its-" Yamato started but then stopped, shook his head lightly and sighed. "It's nothing."_

_"Man come on it's written all over your face," Taichi retorted. "What's going on between you and Jun?" Taichi knew that Yamato was not the type who would let anyone in. He kept his problems to himself and made sure that no-one worried about him; that's how he grew up. But Taichi was Yamato's best friend, so he knew that Yamato would eventually end up letting his thoughts out to Takeru or Taichi himself. _

_"It's Miharu," Yamato said. "I mean, Jun thinks that i'm still in love with Miharu when that's not the case at all. She feels insecure and_ _I find it frustrating because she just can't get Miharu out of her head."_

_"Have you tried talking to her about it?" Taichi asked._

_"No, there's no point. She just wouldn't understand," Yamato explained._

_"I think you should try talking to her," Koushiro opinionated. "May be that's **why **she feels insecure; because she wants to understand you, and she wants you to talk to her."_

_"Maybe," Yamato agreed. "How's Sora doing?" He changed the topic. Yamato didn't like being the center of attention, not that he wasn't used to it; considering he had been a band and was popular among many admirers. But because it was something he didn't like to participate in, he didn't like the feeling of the world evolving around him. It made him too sensitive. And he needed to be tough; for his parents, for Takeru, for Jun, and most importantly; for himself._

_"She's coping," Koushiro replied sympathetically. Out of everyone's problems, Sora had it the worst. What happened, it had happened to one of the most caring and kindest person in the world. Sora used to be a strong level-headed and open-minded person; but ever since **that** incident, her confidence level had decreased to it's minimum. It took a lot out of her. Sora used to be more of an external person, but because of what happened, she prefers to keep herself to herself._

_"It makes me so angry!" Taichi groaned. "I hate it! She tries to be strong but is still so weak. I hate that guy for what he's done to my Sora!"_

_"I know," Yamato nodded._

_"Here here," Koushiro added._

_"I feel like my heart is being stamped on a thousand times. I want to help her but I don't know how to. It's so frustrating, I just want to be there for her but I don't know what to do!" Taichi sighed. "Why does it anger me so much? I mean, I can't explain it ... I find it difficult to understand my feelings some times. It's like, they are so strong when I think about Sora. And they would be - **should** be, after all she's one of my best friends. But it's really exceeding it's limit. I don't understand what happens to me when I see her-"_

_"You want to hold her and protect her no matter what," Yamato interrupted._

_"And you want to be someone she turns to all the time no matter what is troubling her," Koushiro smiled. "You want her to confide to you, to put you first; like you put her first."_

_"Y-yeah," Taichi stumbled on his words, surprised at how his friends read his mind like an open book._

_"Let me guess, you don't like it when any guy is more closer to her than you; including all of us," Yamato smirked. Taichi scratched the back of his neck as he became flustered. This wasn't something he should agree to, all though it was true. He didn't like it at times when he saw Sora getting on with any other male friends, other than himself. But Taichi needed help to understand what was going on inside of his head and strangely, his heart. So he nodded once, unhappy to agree to something not nice about his friends and his thoughts._

_"Taichi, you **do** realise what you're feeling?" Koushiro asked even though he knew the answer. Taichi shook his head, revealing his answer to be a no. "Have you seriously never thought deeply about your feelings for Sora?"_

_"What feelings?" Taichi blushed._

_"Tai, we all know that you like Sora more than a friend. But we also know that you are too clueless to see this," Yamato spoke as though it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"What are you talking about?" Taichi exclaimed, confused. What Yamato had said, his words were like a sharp pin, prickling on Taichi's heart, opening up the real emotions he should realise he had._

_"It's okay to feel that way Taichi, trust me. We were on the same boat not so long ago," Koushiro spoke sympathetically, knowing this was a bit of a shock to take in for his friend._

_"No, but ... what?" Taichi's confusion continued to rise._

_"Dude you've liked Sora for a long time, and you just need to adjust those feelings," Yamato explained comfortingly. _

_"I think I need some fresh air," with that said, Taichi walked out and let the pieces of puzzle fall gently into their place. He then assured himself not to let Sora know, not straight away anyway. The thing which she really needed at that time was a friend, not another crazy guy who liked her like mad._

_**End Flashback**_

After finally looking back at her, he was pleased to see her shining a bright smile at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her gently, his feelings flowing through his voice.

"Better," Sora replied, reminiscing on the pain which she had felt under twenty four hours ago. Sora then flustered, it felt more awkward than she thought it would. She couldn't believe it though, Taichi's feelings were mutual to hers, it was very unexpected; she couldn't ask for more. But the uncomfortable part was that she didn't know how to be with Taichi any more. It felt strange for her but she knew she would become used to it in due time, like she will with motherhood. "Where is everyone?" Sora looked around and then eying the door; trying to distract herself from her thoughts.

"They went home," Taichi replied.

"Oh, okay."

Upon seeing the confusion on Sora's face Taichi began telling Sora what had happened while she was unconscious; reminding himself not to tell her the Kenji part. It would be too dangerous for her health, that's why she was in labour so early to begin with; high blood pressure. Too much stress. As Taichi was explaining to Sora, the two mothers slowly sneaked away quietly back to Georgie's bed.

"It's so cute, they don't even know we've left!" Georgie squealed excitedly.

"Shh," Aya ushered her, but then smiled brightly at the couple. "I know, it's so adorable."

**_A/N: please review!_**

**_cartoon-watcher-4-eva_**


	13. Authors' Note Final

**Final update**

Hey everyone, this is a final update for all my readers out there. Unfortunately, I can't believe I'm actually writing this, it's making me feel so down to write it but ... **sigh** Baby Crazy is officially going on hiatus. I've tried really hard, I know the plot and know what's going to happen ... but I can't seem to put it into words.

I don't know when I'll be back to finish BC, I don't know if I'll _ever_ finish BC, but I know you guys have been amazing with your reviews and the number of Hits I've received so I want to thank you guys so much! For taking time out to read BC. You guys are what I call loyal. I just hope you lot can forgive me.

(Hopefully) On the positive note, as you guys may already be aware that I write original fiction on fictionpress, maybe you lot can check it out and read a new story I'm going to be posting soon! Its introduction will be done on my Fictionpress profile page, so go on my profile page of this site, and follow the link to Leela-Chan, and see what my new original fiction holds in store for you!

Hope you guys can give me another chance =). I hope to see you soon! x x

**Another update**

Hey guys, short update. My uncle past away yesterday so I won't be updating yet. But the schedule is for any Monday, sorry people give me a couple of weeks and I will update soon. Thanks.

**Authors' Note update**

Don't judge me! -_- I just tried really, really, REALLY hard to edit my work... but I couldn't do it. **sigh** Seriously, last night I was sitting next to my laptop, trying to make changes but I noticed that when I started making the changes the whole story was going off course! I couldn't do it =(. Not only that, I was losing the authenticity of my story which isn't something I like. I wrote it in school days so I guess it's too precious for me to go change it after all.

So here's the deal guys, I will continue Baby Crazy from where I left off, updating it once a week. My first update will be Sunday/Monday next week (10th/11th Jan), and then it will continue so on and so forth.

Really sorry for the my stupidity/childishness. XD

**Authors' Note**

Hey people, how are things? What's with the informality you ask? And where on earth is the story you guys have been waiting for, for ages?!

Let me say this;

I am so so so sorry! I know, I know, I keep saying the same thing every year every time I update but this time I've gone too far, I haven't done any writing for almost two years .

I bet some of you wondered 'is she even _alive_?' Eh? eeh? **clears throat**

I don't really have a lot of reasons for not updating, just excuses. I have been suffering from an illness you guys have most likely heard of, it's called 'Writers Block'. And everytime my writers block made randomly a disappearance act, I used it for other creativity mode. (e.g. fictionpress - go check it out! The link is on my profile page ^.^) I have officially been working on my novel! (I know, I can't believe it either) Then there was some family issues going, and then before that I was busy with my non-existant social life. **sigh** -_- I am social-less. You can kill me now. =(

Lol anyway back on topic, I will apologise for working on other stuff and avoiding/abandoning - whatever you want to call it - Baby Crazy, but truth be told; I have lost complete interest in fanfiction. The site which I'm on most of the time now is fictionpress, since I feel I can do original fictional prose a lot better than fan-based fictions. Even so, Baby Crazy has constantly been in the back of my mind for _aaaages._

Seriously.

I just want to complete it now but every time I look back at BC I realise HOW MUCH it is poorly written. Yes, it does get better over time but I feel like the beginning is a _massive_ let down.

So, even though I have less interest in fanfiction, I still miss reading the comments of my lovely little BC-bees! I know a few people have messaged me to update my story and I have followers and my anonymous silent readers - who have not made themselves known - that want me to complete this fiction and so I'm returning to fanfiction only and SOLELY for you guys. I hope you guys can forgive me and continue reading till the end!

Now here's the thing, I'm firstly going to edit my work, so I will post the edited chapters everyday; so it's going to be a chapter a day. And then, I will (finally) post the next few (yes few - I'm almost done with BC =( & =D at the same time!) chapters of BC once a week, then we will have to bid farewell to our lovely, tormentingly slow fic. T-T

I love you guys so much! You are my rock!

Oh yeah, one last thing; I will not be posting the edited chapters today or tomorrow, I will do it soon though. But once I _do_ start, be prepared to face a chapter a day =).

... And don't worry - I'm not going to do it after another two years.

... ... ...OR will I? Dum dum dum dummmm!

Lol no I'm only kidding. At the most it'll be a week - I'm juggling with uni work, part time work, novel writing and busy family life at the same time so bare with me. Anyway I seriously should stop rambling now, take care you guys =).

Until I start posting updated versions - see ya! =) x x

cartoon-watcher-4-eva

ps. I am true to my name - I still make time for cartoons XD =P


End file.
